The Rebellious One
by Saccrior
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 17 year old new student at Good High. He spends years at a certain summer camp funded by his father, one of the wealthiest business man on the planet, who wants his son to take over the company when he's due. It's been a very long time since he's been to a public school and he isn't used to the rules. On top of that he finds Miss Blondie infuriating & attractive
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – A FRESH START

The 9th of September: the first day of school was a Wednesday. No idea why we start school in the middle of the week, but I couldn't exactly complain as it gave me three more days of lying in my bed till noon. At least that's what I did the past three days. What can I say? I like sleeping.

I was having these thoughts when I was stepping off the bus with my black sport bag in one hand and my white and black Eastpack in the other starring at my soon-to-be school. There were a few steps made of stones to the entrance with grass and trees on either side. I could read the bold letters over the entrance to the school: Half Blood High School. The front was Greek style with columns holding the triangle roof.

Sorry, I better introduce myself: My name's Percy Jackson, I'm seventeen and I'm running away from my father. Why you may ask? Well, long story short, he was rich and wants me to be his heir and for that you must be tough as you will be a potential target to those who'd seek to hurt my father through me. And for that, I needed to know how to defend myself.

After a few years of training, that was supposed to be just basic defense, but got way more complex, and also learning school stuff by different private professors all paid by my father of course, I decided to get away from all that and have a normal teenage life and go to a normal school.

So here I was, standing in front of the school in a pair of slim denim jeans, vintage leather converses and a navy blue hoodie.

I threw my light backpack over my shoulder on my back and marched to the front entrance of the school with my sport bag in my hand.

I quickly climbed the front steps and entered the building. Inside it was filled with students, so I decided to go to my room. I stole the blue prints of this building from my father and studied everything during the holidays so I knew exactly where I was going.

I walked down a few corridors before I found the steps to the bedrooms and climbed to the second level where there was a corridor lined with doors on either side. I opened the door with the number 003 on it.

Inside there were two beds with two desks and two cupboards. Looked like it's a bedroom for two and it seems like the other guy hasn't arrived yet. I threw my sports bag on the bed next to the window and exited the bedroom as I had to get my schedule.

I jumped down the steps and walked down the crowded corridors. I walked through another few corridors before I reached the door to the secretary of the principal.

After deciding or not to knock I just turned the handle and entered the silent room. Inside there was a desk with a woman sitting behind it typing on a computer. On my left was a door with the words written in bold on it: Principal Mr. D

I heard someone clearing her throat and turned to look at the secretary who was staring at me. "Hello dear," she said sweetly showing her white teeth. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said as I came to stand in front of her desk. "I-"

"Ah yes! Our new student." she smiled. "But if I'm not mistaken, you were supposed to come at the same time as school year started."

"Uh… what?" I asked feeling dumb. This was the first day of school, right?

"The school year started Monday and we're Wednesday," she explained. I wanted to hit my head against the wall multiple times. Of course school started on Monday. To think I was spending the last two days in my bed.

I rubbed my neck with my hand as I smiled sheepishly "Ah.. yeah, sorry"

"It's alright Percy, I understand," she smiled reassuringly. "Now…" she started ruffling through a few papers on her desk. "Here's your schedule and your locker number and code…" she handed me all the papers.

"If you need any help or anything, I'll be right here," she said "Your books are in your locker. Have a wonderful day here at Half-Blood!" she beamed.

"Yeah, thanks." I nodded as I walked to the exit and opened the door before I posed and looked back at the secretary. "Um… see ya."

"Have a nice day Percy!" she said as I left the office.

I eyed my schedule hoping to have a good one. After I memorized the classes I was supposed to go to, I made my way to my locker as the bell hadn't rung yet. My locker was the number 003. Ironic, right?

I walked down a rather busy corridor, stocked with lockers on either side and I read all their numbers until I found mine. I quickly inserted the code in my locker with the help of the paper the woman gave me earlier.

When I finally opened it, as it took me a couple of tries, I found a pile of books on the upper shelf. I unzipped my backpack and put in all the books I needed for the day.

I zipped my schoolbag and threw it over my shoulders on my back as I closed my locker. I suddenly heard a loud BANG! And I turned my head to the origin of the sound.

A tall Asian guy, maybe sixteen or seventeen with glossy black hair and a stocky build, was standing over a kid that looked like he was a sophomore. I already knew what was happening and it made my blood boil. If there's one thing I hate, its bullies and I knew the Asian guy was just that.

Students were starting to encircle them, anticipating a fight most likely. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness to see what was happening as some of them were tripping over their own feet to get there.

I sighed as I knew that no teachers were going to make it in time before the kid got really hurt so I decided to enter the commotion. I walked towards the crowd and made my way through till I was at the font and could see what was happening.

Now that I was close enough I could see the mischievous smirk on the Asian's face as he towered over his victim. I didn't really know what girls fancied these days, however, I could tell that the guy was handsome, but the worst part was that he knew and used it as an advantage. He also had a black eye patch over his left eye making him look like a pirate. He was wearing blue jeans with black converse and a brown button shirt. Was he cosplaying?

"What you going to do punk?!" he asked the kid on the floor.

I turned my attention to the kid. He had long shaggy black hair that framed his face, olive skin and his eyes were so dark, they were black. He wore black skinny jeans with black shoes and a black t-shirt with skulls on it under his aviator's jacket. He had a chain belt and what looked like a skull ring on his right hand.

"Leave me alone!" the kid yelled.

He glared at the bully with pure hatred as he shot to his feet and charged the Asian bully who easily sidestepped him and threw him against the lockers behind him before throwing him back where the boy came from. The kid hit the lockers with a loud _bang!_ before he tumbled to the floor.

I went on my tippy toes and looked around over the heads of the crowed for a teacher but found none. Where the hell were they when we needed them the most? Seriously? I tuned my attention back to the fight.

The bully was lifting the kid by the color of his black t-shirt with one hand as he prepared his right hand in a fist, ready to punch the kid. Everyone cheered excitedly and I knew I had to interfere.

Before he could hit the boy I shoved by backpack on the floor and I held his fist back with my hand. Everyone went silent as the bully tuned his one good eye on me.

"Let him go," I said glaring at him.

"Who do you-" he winced in pain as I twisted his wrist slightly, but he still held the boy by the collar.

"I said." I twisted it even more. "Let him go."

He let go just as I was about to break it and the boy fell on the floor and I let go of the guy's wrist. I turned my attention towards the boy on the floor, but my reflexes kicked in when I felt the guy swing a punch at me from behind. I ducked and twisted around before I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and with my right hand, I gave him un upper cut in his chin.

I still held on to his wrist as I pulled him back towards me and I elbowed him in the face with a _crak!_ breaking his nose. I let go of his wrist and he immediately covered his nose with both hands. I quickly grabbed the back of his head and shoved it hard against the locker sending him back dazed. I then used the lockers to vault myself in the air and connected my fist with the guy's jaw, knocking him out cold on the floor.

I stood over him panting slightly as I watched the crowed back away slightly. They all held shocked expressions as their eyes were as wide as saucers and their mouths hit the floor. There was an awkward silence.

The bell decided to ring just then and the crowed disappeared one by one, a few guys took the unconscious guy somewhere, probably the infirmary. I was surprised there still was no teacher, to my luck as I would have been in big trouble, so I turned to the kid on the floor and gave him my hand. He took it gratefully and I pulled him up to his feet. He looked at me in awe as his mouth made an O shape.

I smiled at his reaction and pulled out my hand for him to shake. "The name's Percy."

"Nico di Anglo," he replied as he shook my hand.

I let go of his hand and walked to my bag on the floor and threw it over my shoulders on my back.

"Thanks for… you know, helping me." I heard him say and turned to face him.

"No problem," I said, giving him my signature grin.

"So… where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked curiously as he took his bag off the floor.

"Um…. My father was a karate coach." I lied.

"That's cool," he said as we walked down the corridor to our classes. "I wish I could fight like you," he said looking down. I felt pity for the poor guy.

"Well, I could… you know… show you a few moves if you like?" I proposed as I rubbed my neck nervously. What the hell was I thinking?

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" he beamed with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't resist giving him a smile at his childish antics.

"Well I'm staying here at the dorm for the week except on weekends, so if you want you can come to my room?" I said.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" he said as we turned a corridor. "Wait, did you say you are staying here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I stay here too!" he said with a huge grin. "What room do you stay in?"

"Room 003." I answered and his smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Me too!" he said nearly jumping up and down. "We're going to have so much fun!" I chuckled at the thought of me sharing the same room as him.

"You're a sophomore right?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, and you're a Junior, right?" he said. "I have a few friends the same age as you, they might be in the same class as you," he said as I stopped in front of the door of my class. Nico looked confused for a moment, but understood when he saw the door.

"Well, I better go," he said giving me a nod before he jogged down the hallway. "See ya Percy!"

"See ya…" I muttered as he rounded a corner out of sight.

I knocked on the door and entered the class room. About two dozen heads turned in my direction as I closed the door behind me. Some of them I recognized from the crowd and it looked like they remembered me too as they looked scared.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned my attention to the teacher standing in front of the board.

"Ah, you must be Percy Jackson," he said "Two days late I see," he remarked and I heard a few sinkers from the students in the room. Oh yeah is that how he's going to play it? Humiliate me in front of the whole class? I didn't like this teacher one bit and it was just my first day.

"Sorry sir," I said not sorry at all. "If you want I can make it three?" I shrugged and a few students laughed and I smiled as the teacher turned red with anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. Probably both.

"Sit down!" he ordered as the class died down in laughter.

"Where?" I asked skeptically earning a few more snickers from the class.

"In the front where I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the year," he hissed and I raised my eyebrows at his tone. "Go sit next to Ms. Chase!" he barked.

"How am I supposed to know who that is?" I asked

"Third row!" he shouted in my left ear.

I winced in pain as I rubbed my hair and made my way to the first table of the third row that was occupied by Ms. Chase I presumed. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on her right.

She was taking notes so I could only see her curly golden blonde hair that reminded me of princess curls. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, an orange t-shirt under a denim jacket. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail.

"Anyway, as I was saying," the teacher said after recomposing himself. "Wait what was I saying?"

"Shakespeare," the class muttered.

"Oh right," he nodded. "Of course I knew, I was just checking if you were paying attention or not."

Paying attention, my ass. Soon the teacher resumed his class and started going on about Shakespeare and I just zoned out of boredom. Instead I decided to have some conversation with Ms. Chase.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, keeping my voice low so the teacher wouldn't notice. "So, what's your name?"

She looked up to face me. She had a few loose strands that framed her face and stormy gray eyes that burned with annoyance and impatience. Was she glaring at me?

Then she buried herself back in her notes. I raised an eyebrow at her. I checked if the teacher was looking at them or not before he tapped her shoulder. "What's your name?"

She said something, but I couldn't understand. "What was that?"

She looked up at him with a glare. "I said shut up."

I raised both eyebrows at her hostility. What's up with her?

"Well, that was rude."

"Then stop disturbing me."

"I just want to know your name is all."

"Yeah well, what if I don't want to?"

"Fine I'll just call you Miss Blondie then," I said.

She glared at me. "Don't call me that."

"Then tell me your name," I said looking at her.

She seemed like she was thinking of a million things as she contemplated whether to tell me her name or not. Was it really that difficult of a decision?

With a huff she returned to her notes.

"Okay," I said leaning back in my chair. "Blondie it is then."

As time passed and I thought it was hours when it was in fact a few minutes, my ADHD started to kick in and my foot started tapping of its own free will shaking the desk.

"Could you stop tapping your foot? I'm trying to work here," she said annoyed.

"Sorry it's my AD- wait, did you say working?" I asked suddenly changing the topic. "You consider taking notes being work?"

"Well, unless you consider what you are doing now as being work," she said. "Oh wait, you aren't."

I shook my head at her. I found her more and more irritating. "Why the hell are you so worked up? You got to loosen up, girl."

Before she could reply with another snarky comment or something, the teacher cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Miss Chase, what did I say?" the teacher asked, stopping in his lesson.

"You were saying how Shakespeare's plays managed to fascinate and catch the interest of all England," she answered and I stared at her.

She was actually listening to the guy? Or was that one of her notes? Did she write everything he said in her notebook? The last thought sounded too ridiculous.

"I'm glad you were paying attention," he said. His voice seemed different for some reason. Softer. "But please stop chit-chatting."

With that, the teacher returned to his lesson about Shakespeare. Wait, he was still talking about Shakespeare?

"Chit-chatting…" I muttered.

"A thank you would be appreciated," Miss Blondie suddenly said. I stared at her, confused, but she was looking at the board.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at me. "He thought I was talking with Jane." She motioned her head to the girl that sat at a desk next to us.

"Why the hell would he think you were talking with 'Jane'?" I asked dumbly.

"Because last time I was."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ooh. Is Miss Blondie a naughty girl?"

Then I thought about what I just said. "Whoops, that came out wrong. But seriously, I didn't take you for a rebel type of girl."

She didn't say anything as she stared at the blackboard or the teacher who looked to be still talking about Shakespeare. If this is what he's going to talk about every lesson, I won't be attending his classes ever again.

After a few more minutes of total boredom, which consisted of starring outside, I looked at the board as the teacher was writing something on it, and even at this distance, which was just three meters, my dyslexia didn't enable me to read what he wrote.

I nudged Miss Blondie as I pointed my pen at the board. "What is written on the board?"

"Why don't you use your eyes and just read?" she said like I was an idiot.

"Well, I can't, that's why I'm asking."

"Yeah, right."

"God what's your problem?"

"Isn't it damn obvious?"

"Well no, it isn't."

"God, you're such an idiot."

"Excuse me if we're not all Wise Girls like you," I said rolling my eyes.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Alright that's it." I glared daggers at her. "What the hell did I do to you? Why are you so… so-"

"So?"

I paused. "Acting like a total bitch."

It was her turn to glare at me. "Oh excuse me princess! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Shut up."

"Oh I really did hurt your feelings, didn't I? Who's rude now?"

I tightened my hands into fist as I glared daggers at her and she did the same. "Bi-"

"Chase! Jackson!" the teacher yelled silencing the whole class. "If you want to continue arguing, you can do it later in detention!"

Miss Blondie's mouth hit the desk. "What?!"

"Chase, you want more detention?"

"No, sir." She looked down at her notebook.

"Good, now both of you stop bickering!"

Before I could think, my mouth opened. "Well it's your fault to put me in this seat in the first place," I retorted. "So if anyone has to go in detention, it's you, I think."

The class was completely silent. I felt all eyes on me, including Miss Blondie. The teacher was turning even redder than before.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" he roared. "NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - AN OLD FRIEND

Do you ever have that feeling when someone is looking at you and you could imagine lasers shooting out of them? Well that's exactly what it felt like as Miss Blondie glared at me from across the small room of the secretary's office.

The woman behind the desk, who I learned was Miss White, was surprised to see me back so soon. I guess she thought I needed her or something, but when I told her why I was here, it was as if I'd stabbed her. She looked quite upset.

I sighed from where I sat on one of the chairs with my arms crossed as I waited patiently for the principal to see us. According to Miss White, he needed to get ready before letting us in. I nearly rolled my eyes when she had told us that. Speaking of us, Miss Blondie who sat on a similar chair opposite me, still glaring daggers/ lasers at me.

It seemed like it was the only expression she could make, at least with me around. Doesn't she get tired of glaring like that? It must make her eyebrows ache.

"Aren't you tired of glaring?" I blurted out as the room was completely silent other than the noise of Miss White tapping her fingers on the keyboard of her computer at inhuman speeds.

Miss Blondie raised an eyebrow while still glaring at me. I wasn't quite sure how she did that. She must have a gift.

When she didn't answer, I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry for what?" she asked innocently with a small smirk.

"Well for-" I stopped myself as I realized what she was doing. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, so you're stubborn and a liar. That's just great."

"You can talk."

I whipped my head to look straight at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even know me," she said.

"And what, you know me?" I asked.

"No," she said while picking at her nails. "But from what I've seen, you're cocky, arrogant and goddam annoying."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

Just then I realized that she was smiling. I knew it was fake as she dropped it right after and turned her attention to the clock on the wall to my left. But in that one second she smiled, she looked amazing.

Her stormy grey eyes that usually burned with impatience and annoyance around me seemed to brighten when she smiled. Her features completely softened and she just looked plain beautiful with her deep tan, curly blonde hair held in a high ponytail with a few strands that framed her perfect face and a body that would put all those half naked girls on posters to shame. Maybe just for that one second, she just looked plain attractive.

It's too bad, really. Things might have worked out that way. But alas, Miss Blondie likes to shoot daggers at me whenever we make eye contact and her bitchie attitude just completely kills her attractiveness.

I sighed as I sunk deeper in my chair when I thought of the recent events. I couldn't quite believe I was already in trouble, on the first day no less. It's not even the end of my first lesson and I'm already sent to visit the principal.

But hey, it wasn't totally my fault. If it weren't for that irritating Miss Blondie and her comments….. I couldn't understand her.

"Miss Chase? Mr. Jackson?" I looked up to the secretary who motioned at the door. "He's ready for you."

I mentally rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked to the principal's door as did Miss Blondie. As if he needed to get ready to just see us.

I opened the door to find the principal sitting on his comfortable looking wheelchair with his feet on his desk as he looked through a magazine. Was he for real?

His office wasn't very special. It was rectangular shaped with two windows on the side that overlooked the playground. There was a painting of a man that looked oddly like the principal, hanging just behind him on the wall. There were two less comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk.

It had a wooden floor, that creaked as I walked to stand in front of the old looking desk. The principal still hadn't taken any notice of us as if he hadn't heard us enter the room or the creaking of the floor.

I cleared my throat. He slowly looked up at us with a sigh, before he folded his magazine and put it down on his desk. He motioned a hand to the two chairs. "Have a seat."

Miss Blondie immediately did as he said. I on the other hand wasn't so cooperative. I did just sit in a chair for the past hour. Well technically two chairs. Did he seriously want me to sit on a third?

With a sigh, I sat down. Not because he ordered me to, I couldn't give two dam about what he wanted, but because I knew this was going to be quite long. Especially with Miss Blondie here.

"Ah you must be the new kid," he said looking down at a sheet of paper. "Peter Johnson?"

"Uh actually it's Percy Jackson"

"Whatever." He waved his hand as if my name didn't matter. "I hear you've caused quite a scene."

"Well it wasn't my fault," I defended.

"Oh?" he pointed at his sheet of paper. "That's not what's written here."

I rolled my eyes. The guy couldn't even read my name right.

"And what is written there?" I asked crossing my arms.

He looked down at the paper and proceeded to read its content. "Mr. Johnson arrived five minutes late without knocking or apologizing. I placed him in the front next to Miss Chase, my best student, with who he started to chat. After 45 min, the two started to argue which disturbed the class so I gave the both of them detention although I didn't want to give it to Miss Chase. But Mr. Johnson insulted me by saying and I quote: 'It's your fault to put me in this seat in the first place. It should be you who should go in detention, I think.' Mr. Johnson is arrogant, rude and needs to be punished."

"It's Percy Ja-"

"I know what I said Perry Jamison."

"No, it's Per-"

"Don't correct me Pedro Jayceon."

I glared at him. "That's not even close to my name."

"Welcome to Half Blood High…" Miss Blondie muttered under her breath making Mr. D turn away from me to stare at her.

"Anything you'd like to add Annabelle?"

"It's Anna-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making us turn around to look at it. Mr. D called for the person to enter and the door opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I stared at the middle aged disabled man. No, there was no way it could be him… but it was. There was no mistake possible. It was really him, but how?

"Mr. Brunner?" the principal asked perplexed.

"Mr. D." he nodded before looking at both me and Miss Blondie. "You seem to have your hands full. May I take care of Percy?"

I kept my gaze on Mr. Brunner as I heard Mr. D sigh. "Please, be my guest."

I could feel Miss Blondie's eyes on me as I stood up and followed Mr. Brunner outside the principal's office without bothering to close the door even when I heard Mr. D yell: "The door goddammit!"

He didn't say a word as we made our way out of the secretary's office and down the empty corridors. After another minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked down at him as he kept his gaze in front of him. "Thanks," I said. "I owe you one."

"I knew you'd be in trouble on your first day," he said. "It's a good thing I came when I did, otherwise you would have been in serious trouble and I don't think I would've been able to help."

I smiled. "Yeah. How come you're here anyway? At this school I mean… did my father sent you or-"

"No," he said. "I came of my own free will. After you left, I knew I had to keep an eye on you. I'm sure your father would have sent me anyhow or even someone else for that matter. I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone here that was sent to keep an eye on you."

We turned down another corridor. "That's my father alright," I said. "Can't believe he found me already."

"Don't underestimate your father," he said. "He might not seem so, but your father is not a man to be trifled with. Especially when it comes to you, as you are his son."

"He has maybe a gazillion sons." I rolled my eyes. "What makes me so special?"

"That is a question you should ask him and not me," he said as he stopped in front of a door that was identical to all the other doors, except the number: B21. He pulled out a set of keys to open the door.

"Yeah, that's not happening," I said leaning against the wall as Mr. Brunner proceeded to enter the key and turn it clockwise in the keyhole.

"You can't avoid him forever," he said with those warm brown eyes of his that were full of knowledge. He was by far the wisest man I knew. "Sooner or later, you're going have to face the inevitable."

He removed his keys from the keyhole as he pushed the door open. I looked down at the floor thinking about what he said. He was right, I knew, but I didn't want to believe it.

He walked in-uh I mean wheeled in- and I followed him inside. It was in fact a classroom just like the one I was in in my first lesson. Mr. Brunner went to his desk looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Close the door."

Had it been anyone else and I mean _anyone_ else, I would've said no. But this wasn't just anyone. I closed the door with the back of my foot before I made my way to his desk sitting down on the tables.

"So," I started looking around the classroom. "I'm guessing you didn't bring me to this classroom for no reason. Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you again, but it's not just simple chit-chat, right?"

"No indeed," he said stroking his beard. "Percy you remember why your father sent you to that summer camp?"

"How could I?" I asked sarcastically, but I answered anyway when Mr. Brunner gave me a look. "I was sent there to learn how to be a business man and also how to defend myself in case anyone would like to take advantage of me."

He nodded. "And you realize by leaving the summer camp and coming here, a public school, you're putting yourself in danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I wasn't going to stay in that summer camp all my life. I just left sooner than I was 'supposed' to. I was already ready."

"Ah, but you thought you were ready," he corrected. "Percy there is still so much you don't know about your family. So many secrets."

"Then tell me," I said.

"Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown," he said wisely. "You are not ready yet. I'm sorry Percy."

I looked down at the ground with a sigh of defeat. Something I've been told all my life is that I wasn't ready. I was never ready for anything.

Then another thought popped up in my head. I cleared my throat. "And my mother..?"

He didn't have to answer as his face gave it away. His face was like a plate of spaghetti, lain on a terribly uneven table, so that all the spaghetti sauce was dripping and looking all sad like.

"She hasn't been found yet," he said shaking his head.

My mother, Sally Jackson, has been missing for the past eight years. I was nine years old and it was just before I was sent to the camp. I guess maybe that was also a reason I was sent there, so my father wouldn't lose me too. I still remember the day I found out she was missing…

-Flashback-

I walked down one of the corridors of my father's mansion as I was headed to his office. I wanted to go to ask him when mom would be back from her trip to Florida as it had been a week already. The odd thing was that she hadn't told me goodbye. My father said it was because it was in the night and she didn't want to wake me up.

As I got nearer to his door, I heard voices. I pushed open the door, it creaked like always, but I opened it just enough so I could peek inside. My father was speaking to two policemen standing in front of his desk.

"… sorry, but we haven't found her," one of the policemen said. "My deepest condolences."

"What do you mean you haven't found her?!" my father yelled making me scared , I could feel my heart was beating faster. "I want my wife found! And don't come back until you have done that! Now get out!"

I quickly hid behind the corner as the two policemen rushed out of his office. Mom was gone? But I thought she was on a trip? What was going on?!

I went back to the door and saw my dad still sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. To my surprise I heard him sob. He was crying… but dad never cries.

"Where are you, Sally?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "Please come back to us… to me."

I felt a terrible weight on my shoulders. It was as if the sky itself was laid on me and I couldn't straighten up. I should have been crying, but I was too numb to even think about crying. There was a giant hole in my heart and I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

-End of Flashback-

Suddenly the bell rang breaking me out of my thoughts. I wiped my eyes before I pushed myself up, off the table I sat on and made my way towards the door but not really ready to go to my next lesson. I opened the door, but before I could walk out, Mr. Brunner called out to me.

"Percy." I looked back at him. He seemed to be examining me from across the room, no less, with those brown orbs of his. "Try not to get into trouble."

I couldn't help but flash him my signature grin. "Well you know me," I said. "I am not really the rebellious type, am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – GETTING TO KNOW

The next three lessons of the morning passed rather quickly. I guess it was mostly due to the fact that I kept clear from Miss Blondie and sat at the back of the classroom, away from everything, so I wouldn't be bothered by the teachers.

During the lessons though, my thoughts would drift to Mr. Brunner. I still couldn't quite believe he was here at my school. When I left that summer camp, I thought I would never see him again. I'm glad that wasn't the case.

I also kept thinking about the summer camp. I still had friends there. So many of them must feel like that I've abandoned them. They couldn't leave after all, even though it was called a summer camp. They were supposed to stay there till they finished their training.

I broke my train of thought as I walked out of my last lesson of the day. There were benefits for starting school on a Wednesday: you only get half a day of lessons.

I made my way through the sea of students that filled the hallways to reach my locker. On the way, I couldn't help but think about what I should be doing next. I definitely didn't want to eat at the cafeteria, at least not today. I wasn't really in the mood. So I guess in town? But where?

I reached the hallway filled with blue lockers. I walked up to where I remembered mine would be, only to find a couple making out against it. I didn't hesitate to push them away roughly breaking them apart. The boyfriend looked like he wanted to murder me, while his girlfriend dragged him away, frightened. She probably saw what I did to the pirate cosplaying bully this morning.

I twisted the circular handle on the locker to open it and I deposited all my school books from my bag into it, before throwing the nearly empty bag over my shoulder feeling nearly weightless.

After closing the locker and making my way down the hallway again towards the entrance, I thought once more where I would be eating. Subway? Burger King?

Suddenly I bumped into someone as I turned the corner of a hallway. That someone was none other than an excited looking Nico di Angelo. He grinned up at me, "Exactly who I wanted to see!"

I looked down at him in confusion, "Huh?"

He looked around at the crowd of students that were practically suffocating us. "C'mon, let's talk somewhere quieter."

I followed him down a few hallways before we reached the entrance where most of the students had left. I turned to face Nico. "So why exactly did you want to see me?"

He shrugged. "I thought you'd like to eat in town with me?"

I couldn't quite believe what he was saying. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You serious?"

"Well, yeah." He smiled. "I'm supposed to meet my cuz at McDonald's, but well, I didn't really want to go there alone."

I considered it. Well I'm not eating at school, so the only option would be in town, but did I want to eat with Nico? I looked at him. His dark brown eyes looked full of hope like a kid.

I chuckled. "Alright, gay boy, let's go on a date."

"Who did you want to meet again?" I asked as we walked down a busy street of Manhattan.

The sun was high in the sky and shined with a heated glare. It was only after a few minutes of walking in town that I removed my hoodie and attached it around my waist. Luckily I wore a white t-shirt under it so I didn't feel so hot. Nico on the other hand… well I must imagine he must have been boiling with all the black clothes.

"My cousin," he said as a hurried businessman bumped him in the shoulder. "God I hate those dudes. New York is full of them."

I remembered a time when I used to live here in New York with my mother and my late step dad, Gabe Ugliano. He was one dickhead that one. As a kid I always used to wonder why my mother put up with the creep, but it wasn't until much later that I realized she did it for me.

New York hasn't changed much since last time I had been here, which is like eight years ago. It was still just as busy, if not busier. The traffic seemed the same as were the people who looked always in a rush to go somewhere. Homeless dudes sat on the side of the streets. Policemen stopped Afro-Americans, probably for no reason other than a small suspicion that they could be trouble makers. Yep, New York hasn't changed much.

"So where do you come from?" Nico suddenly asked out of the blue breaking me from my train of thought.

"What?"

He glanced at me with a smile. "I said, where do you co-"

"I know what you said," I said. "Why do you wanna know?"

He shrugged again. "Don't know. We're practically going to live together in the same bedroom for the rest of the year, so I figured we better get to know each other."

I smiled. "You know, you're smarter than I thought."

He hit his chest with his right fist. "Yeah, I know."

I shook my head at his antics. "Here."

"What?"

"I'm from here," I said as we stopped at a red light preventing us from crossing the road. "New York, I mean."

"Seriously?" he asked surprised. "Wow, that's cool. I'm from Venice."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

He chuckled as the traffic light turned green and we crossed, followed by like two hundred people behind us. "Yeah, I don't look it, do I?"

"Yeah you definitely look like you're from Antarctica," I said. "You'd blend in well with the ice."

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, but we aren't all naturally tanned like you."

I involuntarily smiled. One thing about the summer camp was that it was always warm, even in winter. It was as if it had just one season: summer. Maybe that's why they called it that. But anyway, we had all our lessons and training outside under the blazing sun.

After a couple more minutes of walking and talking about anything that came to mind, we reached the McDonald's. Surprisingly, as we walked through the double doors, the place was only half full. Nico scanned the place.

"My cousin isn't here yet," he said shaking his head. "Go get a table for us," Nico requested. "I'll go get the burgers." Then he paused and looked back at me curiously. "You're not vegetarian… right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah I definitely walked all the way here to a goddamn McDonald because I'm a vegetarian."

He looked confused for a moment. "Was that sarcasm?"

I fake gasped. "Nico, how did you know?"

"Alright, alright I got it," he said. "Now what do you want? Personally I'm taking a Big Mac."

"Yeah, same here." I reached my hand to my pocket for my wallet, but Nico quickly stopped me.

"No, no, don't worry I'll pay," he said pointing at the visa card in his hand. "I've got maybe a few millions on this card."

Before I could object, he ran off towards the counter to order the burgers. I shook my head at him. I could have easily paid for mine and his if I wanted to. When I left the summer camp, I made sure to _borrow_ a few bucks from my dad.

I decided to claim the table at the end of the row of tables that hugged the windows. It was a table of four, much like the other occupied tables. The McDonald was filled with all sorts of people. It varied from young kids to elderly, bony thin to mammoth fat, dwarf to giant. All of them were sharing one thing in common: their liking to of burger.

Personally I like burgers, but it wasn't my favorite. No way would you ever see me in a place like this on a regular basis. Maybe once a month would suffice, but when I'm here, I make the most of it. I really enjoy eating after all.

I dropped my bag on the floor as I sat at the table and pulled out my cell phone. Something that has changed since my last visit to civilization, or more like the last time since I was in the outside world, was that everyone had a cell phone.

No one was allowed a cell phone back at the summer camp. Now that I was thinking about it, we weren't allowed a TV either or any sorts of modern technology. It seemed like the summer camp valued the natural life.

Maybe they were just technophobes, whoever _they_ were. I know that it was funded by my father, but I never met the director of camp. Mr. Brunner himself was just a teacher there, much like he is now at my new school.

Suddenly Nico dropped two trays on the table. He dropped his bag on the floor and hopped on his chair next to me as he proceeded to grab his Big Mac. "Ah finally!"

As Nico proceeded to stuff his face, I pulled mine from its bag and took my first bite. It tasted just as I remembered from when I was a kid. Nico's gaze landed on my phone and his eyes widened. He swallowed before he spoke, "Is that the Samsung Galaxy S8?"

"Uh…" I looked down at my cell phone lying on the table. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?!" Nico sounded like a small kid again. "Do you have any idea how much that costs?"

"Um, no… why?"

"It's like 900 dollars!" he exclaimed making a few people eating at various tables turn their head to us. Nico blushed looking embarrassed. "How did you even afford it? I mean, my dad could easily buy a whole mountain of them, but he can be quite strict when it comes to lending money to me."

"I borrowed it," I said taking another bite from my tasty Big Mac.

"Borrowed it?" he asked confused. "You mean like _stole_ it?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I swallowed. "No like take it and maybe bringing it back."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, because I quite like this phone."

"Yeah no kidding," he said before stuffing his face once more.

As I swallowed another mouthful, I realized something. "Hey, when is your cous-"

Suddenly the front door opened and two girls entered. One of them was dressed in black much like Nico with short spiky black hair and milky white skin. She looked quite beautiful, wearing punk/gothic like clothes with a biker jacket, slashed leggings and ankle high boots. I knew she must have been Nico's cousin because I recognized the other girl straight away.

She had her curly blonde hair down so it cascaded down her shoulders and back. She must have changed at some point before getting here, because she wore completely different clothes than the ones this morning. Instead she wore a dark grey crop tank top and blue denim shorts which just showed her tanned and beautiful body for everyone to see. Miss Blondie definitely looked attractive standing right there in the sun light.

As if she could feel my gaze, she turned and our eyes met. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to look away. She didn't want to either. It was like some kind of starring match and she was daring me to look away.

Suddenly a hand waved in front of me making me look away as I blinked a couple times. Dammit! I glared at Nico who stopped waving at me realizing my attention was back on him.

"What's that look for?"

I sighed as I saw Miss Blondie smirk as she turned to follow her gothic/punk style friend to order their food. "Never mind."

Nico frowned and followed my gaze. He looked back at me with a smile. "You're checking the hot blonde chick?"

I choked on my burger. Nico chuckled at me as he shook his head and took another bite of his quarter sized burger. I managed to swallow before I took a sip of my coke clearing my throat. I let out a shaky breath as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yep," he said with a mouthful. "She's like best buds with my cousin. They're practically sisters. She's nice."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Nice?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Really?" I asked. "You think she's _nice_?"

He nodded taking the last bite of his burger. I shook my head at him. "We must know two very different people then, because the one I know isn't _nice_. She's _vicious_."

"Oh she's only like that when she's angry or doesn't like someone," he explained.

"Well she must hate me then," I said looking over at Miss Blondie and the gothic girl who were waiting at the counter for their food. "That's your cousin, right?"

Nico turned to look at who I motioned with my head. He nodded. "Yeah, that's her alright," he said. "She's a senior actually."

"Really?" I took another sip of my can of coke. "Never saw her at school."

"You've been there half a day," Nico pointed out. "Plus she ain't the popular type. She's quite scary actually."

The two girls walked up to us with their food trays in their hands. Since Nico sat across from me, his cousin sat on my right while Miss Blondie sat on my left.

"Got a boyfriend Nico?" the raven haired girl punched his shoulder playfully as she hopped on her seat.

"Very funny," Nico mumbled before he pointed a hand at me. "Percy this is my cousin-"

"Thalia," she said stretching a hand across the table for me. I shook it intrigued by her lightning blue colored eyes. I've seen those eyes before…

Then I turned to Miss Blondie pretending I didn't know her, this was my chance to finally know her name. I stretched my hand over the table for her to shake. She looked from my hand to me a couple times, looking amused.

"Percy Jackson," I said with my signature grin. She analysed me with those stormy grey eyes. She looked like she was thinking a million things at once.

For a moment I thought she wouldn't shake my hand, but then she did. Her hand was smaller than mine and her skin felt soft and warm under my touch. Bizarrely, I could feel a tingle running up my arm.

"Annabeth," she said looking straight in my eyes. "Annabeth Chase."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – GIRL'S BATHROOM VISITORS

McDonald's turned out to be okay. I thought that Annabeth would be just as infuriating as this morning, but it was like she was a completely different person. Or maybe she was just pretending for the sake of Thalia and Nico. I couldn't really tell.

Annabeth Chase. I repeated that name over and over in my head. I couldn't shake the feeling that I heard that name before, but I couldn't remember where. At least now she gave me her name so I won't need to call her Miss Blondie anymore.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as a yellow cab nearly ran me over when I crossed the road. The guy behind the wheel honked before yelling curses at me. I gave him the finger as I re-joined the others on the other side of the street.

They didn't seem to notice me falling back as the cousins were walking in front chatting while Annabeth was reading a book walking close behind the cousins. I quickly caught up with her.

After the McDonald's, they decided to go into town for the afternoon and I decided to join them partly because I didn't know what else to do, but also because Annabeth sent me a look not to go.

Now here we were, a few blocks away from the McDonald's heading to the Wal-Mart not too far away. I wasn't exactly certain why we were going there, but I must admit, I didn't really care.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked Annabeth as the two cousins in front were still in a middle of a discussion.

"Architecture," she simply said not even bothering to look up at me.

"Interesting."

Annabeth hummed in response, probably not in the mood to talk.

"You want to be an architect?"

She looked up at me, clear annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

I raised my hands in defense. "Hey chill, I'm just interested that's all."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you so interested in me. You've been bothering me since this morning."

"Well, if you had said your name from the-"

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

I looked at her. She was glaring at me again. It was kind of annoying. I found her more attractive when she wasn't sending daggers at me. Not that it was relevant.

"Do you have your period or something, because I really don't buy this attitude."

"Funny," she said. "I was about to say the same thing for you."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes at her. "You know I really thought that you were different than the person I met this morning. Turns out you're the exact same one."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance and let out a loud huff before she returned to her book. "You're impossible."

"Ditto."

"Guys." I looked up to the two cousins that had stopped walking and waited for us next to the entrance of the Wall-mart. I quickly caught up with them with Annabeth.

"Uh why are we here again?" I asked them as we entered through the sliding doors. It was gigantic. There were maybe ten stories with stairs in all directions that led up to different levels. The place was also packed with people.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Thalia asked glancing back at me as we made our way through the gigantic room passing shops left and right.

"Well we could have, like, gone to a park to chill out or something."

"Right," Thalia rolled her eyes. "And what would you have us do there, exactly? Because I don't see myself 'chilling out' for the whole afternoon."

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's what I thought," she said shaking her head before she turned to Nico who was poking at her arm trying to get her attention.

I watched as Nico dragged Thalia in a punk/gothic/emo clothes shop. I shook my head at them. No way was I going in there. I turned to Annabeth, but she wasn't standing next to me anymore. I scrunched my eyebrows as I looked around and jumping up to see over the heads of the crowd around me.

With a sigh, I saw her standing in front of a wall that I couldn't see from my angle. I looked back at the clothes shop where the cousins were most likely gossiping about on the new stuff, before looking back where Annabeth stood and made a quick decision. As annoying as she could be, I'd rather put up with her then wait for the cousins in their shop.

As I reached her, I saw her frowning at something on the wall not taking any notice of me. I turned to what she was looking at: a board that showed the map of the Wal-Mart. There was a legend next to it that defined what each icon on the map meant. Below, what I figured Annabeth was looking at, was a written the name of the Architect: _Athena_.

I looked back from Annabeth to the board a couple times.

"Why are you frowning at the board?" I asked with a sigh.

"Why don't you keep to your business?" she retorted rolling her eyes in the process.

"Could you please stop being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." I pointed at her. "I know you can't be this much of a jerk, otherwise I don't see how Thalia or anyone else for that matter, could be your friend."

She looked at me. Not glaring this time. Just a simple stare that sent shivers down my spine. Her eyes were like storm clouds and they seemed to be reading me. I heard a saying about the eyes being 'the doors to the soul' or whatever. Well as I looked into her stormy grey eyes, I didn't see the infuriating and annoying girl I came to know this morning. No, I saw someone else.

Suddenly someone bumped into me, nearly pushing me against the wall. I glared at the guy who didn't bother to excuse himself. He gave me a quick glance and continued on his way. I couldn't see his face as it was hidden under a hood. I flexed my shoulder as the guy had some surprising strength.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said suddenly. I stared at her in disbelief. Did she just apologize? I'm not dreaming, right? This is real?

"Di-did you just-"

"Apologize?" Annabeth smiled. "Yeah."

I wasn't sure what to do, nor what to say. I mean seriously, when someone shows you nothing but hatred and anger, and then they suddenly become nice… well, you kind of get lost.

"Percy? Are you drooling?" Annabeth asked with a chuckle.

I realized I had my mouth open and spit was coming out. I could feel myself blush as I quickly wiped it away. "Definitely not."

"C'mon," Annabeth said turning around and heading towards a nearby stair case. She stopped and glanced at me with a questioned look. "Coming?"

I stared at her for a second, before I let out a small chuckle and shook my head as I quickly caught up with her. Here I go.

What felt like hours of exploring the Wal-Mart, when in fact only forty five minutes, we stopped in front of a clothes shop. We were on the last floor and there were fewer people, allowing us to breathe a little bit better.

Annabeth was… well I don't know. I wouldn't say nice as she still sent me a few glares whenever I made a sarcastic remark which was quite often, but she didn't seem so cold anymore. We actually had a few civil conversations without having an argument.

I was waiting for Annabeth outside the shop she was playing with my phone. Suddenly I heard someone yell from the bathroom next to me. I glanced at the door across from me: it was the girl's bathroom.

I returned to my game when I heard someone call out again, "Hey!"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before I decided to investigate. I put my phone back in my pocket and pushed myself off the wall and walked up to the girl's bathroom door, contemplating if I should go in or not.

Suddenly a hand popped out of the bathroom door, grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt and pulled me inside. The person closed the door just as I pushed his hand off me and I faced him.

It was a guy wearing a dark hoodie with cargo pants and old boots. He was tall with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin and a wispy beard. He leaned down on clutches.

What surprised me wasn't that he was a guy and we were in a girl's bathroom, but it was actually someone I knew.

"Dude, the girl's bathroom? You know how inappropriate this is?"

"Percy!" Grover hugged me fiercely and I awkwardly patted him on the back. "I've missed you!"

"Yeah, me too G-man." I smiled. "Alright, ok, enough hugging… stop touching me!"

He pulled away. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at my old friend from the summer camp. We used to be best buds and hung out nearly every single day together. He hadn't changed much, but then again it's only been a few weeks.

There was an awkward silence as Grover kept peeking outside, probably making sure the coast was clear and we wouldn't get any unwanted female creatures come in to find two hot males. Uh, I meant one hot male.

"So," I said breaking the silence as I shuffled around the clean looking bathroom. "Is there a reason why you wanted to meet me here in the girl's bathroom?"

"Oh, right," he said looking serious all of a sudden. "Percy, you shouldn't have left camp. You're in danger!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

"The camp was a safe haven for us," he said. "But now that you've left, you're exposed, you're in-"

"-danger, yeah I get it." I rolled my eyes. "But what kind of danger? Who is after me?"

"We're not sure," he admitted. "But we're calling them the Furies and they've been following you around for a while."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said doing the 'time out' sign. "Who's we? My father?"

"Yes," he said. "Chiron, as well, and a couple others from camp."

"Right."

Suddenly the door opened making both me and Grover whip our heads to the person that just entered. He was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in his blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with ripped jeans and white sneakers.

"Grover, the girl's bathroom? Really? Katie will be _pissed_ if she fin-" the guy asked.

"Hey! I didn't have a choice, okay?" Grover defended. "Plus the boy's toilet stunk like Leo's feet."

Travis turned his attention to me. "Ah! Well if it isn't the star of the show!"

He spread his arms out and I shook my head. "What the hell is up with everyone wanting hugs?"

"C'mon, it's free hugs day!"

The door burst open again and the person was a near exact copy of Travis. Like his brother, he had elvish features, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in his eyes, like he was ready to 'drop a firecracker down your shirt'. He was wearing a white and blue t-shirt with black pants and blue sneakers. The only difference with his brother was that he was a bit shorter.

"Did someone say 'free hugs day'?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes at them. "Hey Grover." He turned to me. "Hey Perce!"

"Connor." I nodded at him. "What brings you to the girl's bathroom? Because there aren't any girls here."

"You're right," he said. "It should be called the boy's bathroom right now."

"Could you guys keep it down?" Grover said as he peeked out of the door.

"So Percy," Travis started, casually leaning on the wall next to me. "What's up?"

I looked at him. "Dude you're not serious? How many times are you going to tell me that joke? The ceiling!"

"Whoa, Perce, chill," Connor said from my right. "What's got you so worked up?"

I was about to reply, but Travis spoke first.

"You know what, you need a joke, I can tell," Travis said before leaning closer. "What's the difference between a piano, a tuna and a pot of glue?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"You can tuna piano, but you can't piano a tuna."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him while Connor grinned next to me. "What about the glue?"

"I knew you'd get stuck there."

"Oh come on!"

"Shh!"

The Stolls and I looked up at Grover who glared at us, putting a finger on his lips as he moved behind the door with his crutches ready. I knew from experience what he could do with those crutches and it wasn't pretty.

We waited for a tense couple of seconds as I felt my heartbeat go faster. Suddenly the door burst open so hard that it crushed Grover against the wall as a very tall and muscular man entered followed by three smaller middle aged guys.

The big guy was bald with a full brown beard and bushy eyebrows. He wore a permanent frown with a few scars on his face. His sleeveless jacket was the one of a biker, showing his heavily muscled arms with black jeans and military boots. He was easy seven feet tall.

He glared at me. "Perseus Jackson," he said in a deep voice. "They call me the Minotaur." He cracked his knuckles as he got closer. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this!"

With surprising speed, he charged me like a football player. However, I was quicker. I jumped out of the way as he turned to connect his shoulder against the tiled wall. I kicked him in the nose so hard, I heard a familiar crack!

He groaned as he brought a hand to his bloody nose. I was about to kick him again, when he caught my food and pushed me backwards with so much strength, I went flying against the opposite wall.

I groaned as my back hit the wall hard. I looked up and saw that the Stolls and Grover were busy taking on the three other guys. The Minotaur towered over me.

He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up on my feet. I didn't bother to brake his iron grip around my throat, choking me. Instead I kicked him in the knee. With a cry, he let go of me and bent over. I brought my knee against his exposed side before I proceeded with a barrage of punches to his face. I used all my strength and speed to punch him next to the eye, but the guy kept standing.

Just as I was about to punch him again in his swollen eye, he blocked me by grabbing hold of my fist. He was about to grab hold of my neck again with his other hand, but I twisted my torso sideways and kicked him hard in the stomach letting go of my hand in the process. He stumbled against the wall winded. This was my chance to take him out.

I kicked him in the back of his knee making him bend forward and I grabbed hold of his head. With all the strength I could muster, I slammed his head against the tiled wall knocking him straight out.

I turned to see that the others had taken out the other guys and they were now staring at me in awe. I bent forward resting my hands on my knees as I caught my breath.

"Dude." Connor patted me on the back. "You just took down a beast!"

I smiled looking back at the Minotaur who was knocked out on the floor. I turned back to see the guys lying on the ground. "Next time, you get the big one."

Grover peeked out of the door once again before he looked at us. "The coast is clear," he informed us. "Travis, Connor, we meet at the rendez-vous point." He was about to open the door before he looked back at me. "And Percy? Stay out of trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – SEEKING ANSWERS

What do you do when you were just attacked by a giant dude and his friends in the girl's bathroom? Well, you start looking for answers don't you? Try and figure out why the hell you were attacked in the first place? How did they know you were in a girl's bathroom?

Those were my thoughts as I made my way inside Half Blood High. Why the hell was I going back to school? Well, if there was one guy who would have the answers I wanted, it would be Chiron.

I kept glancing over my shoulder to check if no one was following me. That ambush in the bathroom had sent me over the edge. I also looked at the few students that still lingered in the school hallways on a Wednesday afternoon. I'd never understand these kids. Weren't they bored out of their mind?

I walked up to the secretary's office door. I was about to turn the handle and enter, not bothering to knock, when something caught my eye. I looked down the hallway to my left to see someone quickly hide behind the corner and out of my vision. I stared at the corner fifty feet away suspiciously for a moment. I remembered what Mr. Brunner had told me about spies being in the school.

I shook my head with a sigh before I entered the secretary's office. The secretary herself looked so startled; her jaw nearly hit her desk. I guess she wasn't expecting me to come into her office for the third time on my first day. She quickly got herself together and smiled at me as I came to stand in front of her desk.

"Uh, hi there… again." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah, uh anyway, would you know where I could find Chi- Mr. Brunner?"

She typed on her keyboard something before using her mouse to click on stuff on her screen. I waited awkwardly, looking around the place even though I already knew how everything looked like in this room.

"Mr. Brunner is in room B21," she read on her computer screen before she flashed me a smile. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said before I turned to leave the office. Just as I opened the door, she called out to me.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her.

"You're not…" she bit her bottom lip. "Getting yourself in trouble… are you?"

I flashed her my signature grin. "Nah, no worries."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I walked down the familiar hallway. All the classroom doors were closed, except for Mr. Brunner's was ajar.

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice was definitely Grover's said "… worried about Percy, sir."

I froze in my tracks. I don't usually eavesdrop on people, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched a bit closer, careful how I put my foot down as to not make any noise. All the training at camp was paying off.

"… alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he can."

"Sir, he knows about the Furies…"

"It's not enough for him to suspect anything," Mr. Brunner said. "If we protect him and keep an eye on him in the following months, then he will forget about them."

"Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have realized he was being followed. Now, let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"

Mr. Brunner went silent as a door of a classroom behind me opened and a teacher came out with a bag in his hand and he proceeded to pull out his keys to lock the door. I silently made my way down the hallway as to not look suspicious and past the teacher.

As I past the corner, I thought about what I had overheard. I didn't really understand what I heard, but one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.

"Pfft!" I shook my head. "What else is new?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soon I came to the conclusion that Wednesday afternoons suck. At least if you don't have any friends to hang out with or don't have a clue of what to do. I almost considered that it was worse than lessons with my English teacher. Almost.

Okay let me tell you what I did for the rest of my afternoon before I went to my dorm: Nothing with a capital 'N'. For two whole hours. The two longest hours of my life. I didn't dare to go into town again as I knew I was in some kind of danger, even though I can fight, they know that now. So next time they jump me, there won't be one Minotaur but a dozen.

"Where have you been?" Nico asked from where he lay on his bed reading a magazine as I dropped my stuff in the doorway of my room.

My- sorry, _our_ , as in mine and Nico's, room was actually really nice. The boy's dorm was on the last floor of the building which gave the room a nice view of the Kebab across the street. I made a mental note not to open the window under any circumstance under the pain of drooling at the delicious smell.

The room itself was pretty roomie with three single beds: one on the furthest right corner under the window, another against the left wall that Nico had procured for himself it seemed and the last one was opposite Nico's against the right wall close to the doorway. There was a second door in the furthest left corner that led to the bathroom. There were three wardrobes and three desks planted in between the beds. The walls were white, as well as the ceiling and the floor was made of wood.

"Around," I said vaguely as I made my way to the bed in the right corner under the window. I dropped faced forward on the soft mattress.

"Mmmm," Nico hummed putting his magazine down and sat up to look at me. I looked back at him from where I comfortably laid. "You know we looked everywhere for you, right?"

"Huh?" I stared at him confused when it hit me. Before I went in the girl's bathroom, I had been waiting for Annabeth. She must have thought I left her. I groaned loudly before I sat up and rubbed my face tiredly. This had been easily the longest day of my life. "I'm sorry, man."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, but it's not me you should apologize to. It's Annabeth."

I looked up at him. "She's mad?"

"She said she didn't care, but…" he said. "I knew she was pretending. I could see that it bothered her."

"Yeah, I completely forgot…" I said. "I should have realized after… never mind. Anyway, what have you been doing other than search for me on this amazing day?"

Nico chuckled. "Not much to be honest," he admitted. "Thalia hung out with Annabeth and I couldn't go with them as it was a girls' afternoon or something. So I went to the library to play Mythomagic online."

"Mytho what now?"

"Never mind," he waved it away. "After that I came up here to get my stuff ready and then you came and here we are."

I nodded before I looked at the unoccupied bed. I pointed at it. "You know who our other roommate is?"

"No." he shook his head looking at it. "Thalia told me that supposedly her younger brother would stay here, but he could be in any of the other rooms."

"Right," I said. "So… what do we do now?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nico?" I asked from where I laid on my back starring at the ceiling. We didn't come up with anything to do and for the past half an hour we waited in our beds until it was time to go down and eat dinner at the cafeteria.

"Mmm?" A sound came from his direction, but it sounded muffled like his head was buried in his pillow.

"Do you know the names of the Beetles?"

"Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Ringo Starr…" he paused. "And George Harrison."

"Seriously?" I asked looking at him even though I couldn't really see his face. "You're not fooling around, are you?"

"No, of course not," he said. "How come you don't know their names anyway? They're like, the most famous people in the world."

I grunted in response before I rolled around so my face was buried in my pillow. The room was silent for several minutes before Nico broke it.

"Percy?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that blind people, when they're dreaming and they dream that they're flying, instead of their blind dogs, they could have a blind eagle?"

"What?"

"I'm bored," he stated. "Let's do a game."

"Great. That's an excellent idea." I rolled my eyes propping myself on my elbows to look at him. "What kind of game?"

"I don't know… like a question game. Like we ask the first questions that come to our mind."

"Okay…" I thought of something for a moment. "Uh why, when we sleep, do our eyes close and not our ears?"

He chuckled. "Do you think that the viruses are aware that they are annoying?"

"Hmm that's true. Maybe they're not even aware."

"Well you know instead of looking for vaccines, they should try and communicate with them."

"Do you think that the people that work with soap in factories, wash their hands when they come back home?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making both me and Nico look up at the intruder. He was tall, maybe 6 foot 4 with shaggy brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes since they were hidden behind black sunglasses. He wore a dark shirt, blue jeans and old boots. A bag was slung over his shoulder and held a sports bag in his left hand.

He looked quizzically at Nico. "Are you Percy Jackson?"

"No, it's the dork over there," Nico pointed at me as I stood up from my bed and looked suspiciously at the new guy. Was he one of _them_? A spy of my father?

"You?" he asked.

"Uh yeah…" I said before I shook the thoughts away. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Tyson," he said. "I'm your brother."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – MEET MY NEW BROTHER

I don't think I've ever felt so awkward around someone in my entire life. After Tyson introduced himself as my so called brother who was actually my half-brother, well, I didn't get much time to process what he just said as the bell rang signaling it was dinner time.

And so here I was, sitting awkwardly next to my so called half-brother while not touching the food on my plate. Tyson was eating well … like a crazy animal. It was as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Nico sat across from me munching slowly on his food as he stared at Tyson.

"So you're a big shot aren't you?" Tyson suddenly asked out of the blue. Nico kept staring at him while Tyson glanced at me for a second before resuming his dinner. "I mean back at camp."

"Huh?" I was so surprised by what he said that I nearly choked on my own spit. I gave him a sideways look. "You're from"- I looked around to make sure no one from the other tables was listening in on us –"camp?"

He nodded before his gaze fell on my plate. "Hey! They put peppers in yours," he remarked. I gave him a weird look.

"Can I eat that?" he asked looking hopeful or at least I assumed he did as he still wore his black sunglasses.

With a sigh I nodded "Yeah, go ahead."

He immediately sprang into action and grabbed my plate before using his hands to put all my food in his plate. He put my now empty plate back on my tray.

I turned to Nico, keeping my voice down so Tyson wouldn't hear, "Is he messing with me?"

Nico smiled at me. "No, I think he's hungry."

"No, not him." I rolled my eyes. "My father. Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" Nico gave me a blank look. "I mean a half-brother? C'mon."

I heard weird noises coming from my left. I turned to look at Tyson to see him slurp up the last few drops of his orange juice through his straw, noisily sucking air at the end. He sounded like a deprived anteater. _Okay, does that mean you want a refill?_ I wanted to ask him, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"A half-brother is better than nothing," Nico admitted. I gave him a fake smile as Tyson butted in.

"I like having a brother." He grinned at us. "Dad was cool to bring me here."

My eyebrows rose as I turned to face him a bit taken back. "Dad-dad brought you here?"

He nodded swallowing the mouthful he had been chewing on. "I was upstate in the woods," he said. "One day this man shows up dressed like one of those guys that cut trees. He introduced himself as dad and told me he'd give me a better life by sending me to camp-"

"Camp? It's the third time I hear about it," Nico cut in. "What is it?"

I waved him off and motioned for Tyson to continue. "Well after a few weeks, he came back and said I had a brother in New York. So here I am."

"And did he say anything else about me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No, not that I remember."

"Well!" Thalia joined us by sitting next to Nico and looked between me and Tyson with a freaky wide grin. "Somebody's got a new brother!"

She was practically yelling out the words getting the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. I avoided the looks of people and glared at Thalia. _What was her problem?_

"Anyway!" she exclaimed with still a wide grin on her face as she turned to look at me with her piercing blue eyes. "I believe someone here has an apology to make, doesn't he?"

I leaned forward. "What are you doing?"

"Don't deny it!" she continued making sure everyone in the cafeteria heard every last word. "Now I'll leave you to it and make sure you do it properly. I can't make any promises that you won't get hurt if you don't."

She looked deep in my eyes with her electric blue eyes daring me to keep eye contact. She was threatening me? She thought I was some submissive weakling? Well she had something else coming. I stared straight back.

When she saw that I wasn't looking away anytime soon, she huffed before leaving our table. Everyone was silent. I glared at them and they resumed eating. I could hear some were talking as if nothing had happened while others were whispering between each other. Gossip. I bet tomorrow everyone would be aware of what happened.

"Well that was…" Nico had trouble finding the right word.

"Scary?" Tyson asked.

"Intense." Nico corrected. "You know what to do now, don't you? Right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so," I said.

"Uh-huh. What's that?"

"Well, maybe go on computer and-"

"Percy!"

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on, gee." I shook my head. "I'll apologize, ok? Everyone's getting so worked up for just that…"

"Mmm." Nico took a bite from his apple. Wait, no, _my_ apple. I quickly snatched it from his hand. "If you think that's crazy, then wait till you play Mythomagic with Thalia. She loses her shit every single time."

"What's Mythomagic?" Tyson asked suddenly making me jump. I'd completely forgotten he was still there next to me.

"A game," Nico quickly said before he looked at me. "I wouldn't wait any longer to apologize. You should take Thalia's threats seriously, okay? Trust me, I speak of experience."

I looked from Tyson and Nico who both looked at me. "What, now?"

"Yes!" Nico said.

I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up and looked around the other tables trying to spot a familiar bundle of blonde princess curls.

"She's outside you idiot," Nico hissed. "Now go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Turned out that Nico was right and Annabeth was outside sitting on a wooden table with her feet resting on the bench attached to it. I realized it was the first time I was in the playground. Since the school was shaped like a U, the playground was in the middle so there were multiple entrances.

There were a couple tables like the one Annabeth sat on spread out across the asphalt ground. There were a few patches of low cut green grass and big trees here and there. Outside of the cafeteria which was like on far left corner of the U, to my left was the gym with all the basketball courts and Tennis courts.

The sky was turning a bright orange as the sun was setting. A soft breeze brushed against my bare-arms that made me shiver. I removed my navy blue hood from around my waist and put it on.

Once I zipped up my hoodie, I made my way to Annabeth who had her back to me. There were a few other people in the playground on their phones or playing a game of cards while others were waiting for the dorms to open.

I hopped on the table next to Annabeth. She didn't react as she kept reading her architecture book. I waited next to her watching the other kids. After a while I saw that Annabeth wasn't going to react, I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out still not looking at her. She didn't say anything, but I could see that I had her attention. "I'm sorry for ditching you like that earlier this afternoon, I was… well it doesn't matter."

Annabeth stayed silent. Slowly, she closed her book and put it next to her before she turned to look at me. I still looked in front of me. After five more seconds, I couldn't handle it and turned to look at her.

It seemed like every single time I looked into those stormy grey eyes, I just would get lost in them. She wasn't even glaring so it made it much more likely to get lost in them. The way those silver orbs moved like they were analyzing my own eyes individually. She was trying to read me.

She nodded slowly. "Apology accepted."

"Huh?" I blinked returning back to reality. "What?"

She smiled. "I forgive you, idiot. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in there." she tapped her index finger against my temple sending shivers across my whole body. What is wrong with me?

"Oh, yeah, right." I ran a nervous hand through my hair. I frowned down at my shaking hand.

"Did Thalia tell you to come here?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I smirked.

"No."

"Well if it means anything," I said. "I would've come here anyway."

"Yeah, right."

"Remind me again," I said. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"How can I hate you when we just met this morning," she replied with an irritated look.

"Could've fooled me."

"Alright, look… I just don't get..." She sighed. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Oh, c'mon don't back down now," I said. "Trust me, I am an expert of 'stupid' so there's nothing you can tell me that would make me think it's stupid, okay?"

She sighed again. "I don't get along with _boys_."

"What about Nico?"

"He's different."

"What, so I'm not different?"

"Ugh!" she groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle.

After a few moments, she continued. "I don't know. I guess… it's because our personalities clash. It's just something we can't ignore and it will always be there. So… yeah, there you go."

"Right." I nodded like it totally made sense. "But… that doesn't necessarily mean that we can't be… I don't know, _friends_?"

She looked at me like I grew another head. "Friends?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You want to be _friends_ with _me_?"

"Uh yeah, why not?" I shrugged. "You get along with Nico and I get along with him as well so… yeah, there you go."

"That doesn't mean _we'll_ get along." She crossed her arms expectantly waiting for my answer. The way she looked at me meant that this was one chance to convince her.

"Well, I know I'm an acquired taste, but I think we can pull through without being at each other's throats all the time." I smiled.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward. It seemed more peaceful as we both looked out over the playground and the kids around minding their own business. I felt kind of strange sitting next to Annabeth feeling this peaceful. Earlier this morning I wouldn't have thought it possible for us to be civil. I felt a breeze brush my hair.

It's then I noticed the thick grey turtleneck poncho she wore that protected her from the cold. At least the top half anyway, as her tanned legs were exposed to the chilly air.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

She followed my gaze, before she shook her head. "My legs don't really feel the cold," she replied. "Why? Are you cold?"

"Nah."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So…" Nico said from where he laid on his bed starring at the ceiling. "How did it go with Annabeth?"

I looked up from my cell phone. I was playing this new addictive game I had found on play store. It was dark outside, but the city wasn't asleep. That famous catch phrase 'New York, the city that never sleeps' was actually true.

Anyway, Tyson was still in the bathroom taking a shower for about half an hour now while me and Nico were already dressed for bed. Nico didn't wear a pajama to my surprise as he seemed the type to wear one. No instead he wore a black t-shirt and black boxers. I on the other hand wore only blue boxers deciding to sleep shirtless as I usually did.

"Uh, it went pretty good… I think." I resumed my attention back on the game on my cell phone.

"You think?" Nico asked still staring at the ceiling as if it possessed all the answers.

"Yeah," I said not looking up. "You know how Annabeth is. It's hard to say, but I believe that we're on the right track… I think."

"Uh-huh." Nico shook his head.

There was an awkward moment of silence besides the sound of the running water of the shower. It only lasted a few more seconds, before Nico broke it.

"Alright how long has he been in there?"

I shrugged. "Half an hour, I think."

"Stop it with your 'I thinks'," he said standing up. He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked loudly on the door. "Tyson? Could you get out now? Please? Or me and Percy won't have any hot water left tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" Tyson yelled.

Nico returned to his bed and hopped in under the covers as he got comfortable. "Could you turn off the light Perce?"

"What about Tyson?" I asked. "I don't want him to stumble blindly around the room to land on me."

Nico groaned. "Good point."

I shook my head before I hopped off the ledge of the window sill and got in my bed. About two minutes later, I hear Nico snoring. The bathroom door opens to reveal Tyson standing there in his t-shirt and undies. I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet as I pointed with my other finger to Nico's sleeping form under the covers. Tyson nodded and sneakily made his way to his bed.

Tyson wasn't sneaky. He first hit his foot against one of the bed's wooden feet and he went face first in his own bed. I cringed. "You cool, man?"

He raised a fist and did a thumbs up.

"Alright, good night." With that I switched off the light and the room became completely dark as the shutters were closed, not letting any of the city lights inside.

As I laid back against the pillow starring at the pitch black ceiling, I couldn't help, but think how long the day was. It was only my first day of school and I was already in trouble in my first lesson. I learn that my old teacher is well, a teacher here at my new school. I meet my old buddies in the girl's bathroom and get jumped by a group called the Furies. Grover and Chiron are talking behind my back, something about me being in trouble. And to top it all off, I had a brother. A half-brother. What a day...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – WHAT'S BASKETBALL?

Waking up can be really harsh if you think about it, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part is, though, that eventually, even the memory of your dream will fade away– if you are lucky enough to remember it in the first place, that is.

"C'mon Perce!" Nico's voice came from somewhere in the room. "It's already rang twice. We have five minutes to go down for breakfast!"

I sighed, my face still buried in my pillow. Why? This was just torture. Waking up at ungodly hours like this. I rolled on my back. Slowly and reluctantly, I uncovered my face. I blinked, closed my eyes, and blinked again as I let my sea green eyes take in my surroundings. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded me. I sat up, dragged my feet off the bed, and gently rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I watched as my legs dangled above the wooden floor.

I looked up to see that Nico was sitting on his bed fully dressed. He was bending forward to lace up his shoes. Tyson was struggling to comb his hair which was like a bird's nest.

With a sigh I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Figuring that Nico wasn't lying when he said five minutes to get ready for breakfast, I took the fastest shower I ever had while brushing my teeth in the same time.

Once fully dried, I stepped out of the bathroom in a new pair of boxers. Nico was making his bed while Tyson was getting dressed, obviously giving up on the idea of combing his hair.

"That was quick," Nico remarked as he made sure his bed was done.

"Well," I said as I walked up to my wardrobe and unlocked it to open it. "I'm not new to this sort of thing."

"You mean like at that camp you used to go to?"

I immediately tensed at his words out of instinct. It was kind of a secretive place that campers weren't allowed to talk about.

"Uh, yeah," I said as I rummaged through my clothes before settling on a slim blue t-shirt and slim ripped jeans. I was putting on a clean pair of white socks when he spoke:

"But you don't want to talk about it, for some reason… right?" Nico asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah… something like that."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Economics, History, Literature…" Nico read off the piece of paper he was holding in between his hands, a.k.a. his schedule. "You have got to be kidding me. I was looking for an active day! Not boring stuff…"

Tyson, who had his mouth full of pancakes, stared at his own schedule. He took a big gulp before he spoke. "We have basketball for gym? Though… what's basketball exactly?"

"Wait," I said ignoring his question as I looked up from my own schedule to look at Tyson across the table. "Did you say 'we'? As in me and you?"

"Uh… I think that's what it means, yes."

I groaned as I hit my head against the table surface. I wasn't looking forward to spend these next two hours with him. It's not that I didn't like him, but it was just weird. I mean it's not every day that a random guy comes up to me and declares that he's my brother. It's a lot to take in. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. At least not just yet.

We were actually early at the cafeteria and only a few people were eating at their tables. When I asked Nico about it, he told me that he must have accidently set the alarm earlier then everyone else. I must say that I debated for the next ten minutes whether or not I should dump his face in his food, but luckily for him I restrained myself.

"My, my," Nico suddenly said making me look up at him. "Turn around now, Percy. The object of your affection just graced the cafeteria."

I gave him a confused look, before I looked back over my shoulder. Walking up to a table across the spacy room with a tray in her hands, was none other than Annabeth Chase. I must admit that she looked good in her new outfit for today: a light pink cropped hoodie with 'New York' written in bold black letters along the side of her sleeves; a pair of skinny jeans and grey converse. Her curly blonde hair was up in a messy pony tail.

I looked back at Nico, still confused. "Uh… since when was Annabeth _the object of my affection_?"

Tyson choked on his pancake and starred at me. "You like Annabeth?"

I managed to control my blush. "And since when do you know her? You haven't even met her."

"Ah, he doesn't deny it!" Nico exclaimed a little too loudly. He blushed at the stares of a few people in the cafeteria. "Um… sorry about that. But seriously, you got to admit that you have a little spark of affection for her… right? I mean since you made up last night…"

"Wow, wow, wow." I made the time out sign. "Two things. First of all: we made up because we kept being at each other's throats. Second of all: where does this come from? We barely know each other and we only just met yesterday, so…"

Tyson counted on his fingers. "That's actually three things."

I gave him an exasperated look. Nico looked amused. "I'm just saying that you have feelings for An-"

"Who has feeling for Annabeth?"

A girl joined us at our table sitting next to Nico and across from me. I blinked a couple times as the two looked exactly alike. Like him, she had dark eyes which gleamed with madness or genius and silky dark hair that was braided. She had a splash of freckles across her face. She looked lean and about average height with olive skin. Unlike her brother, however, she didn't wear all black. Instead she wore a white tank top, black skinny pants and boots. She did have a few more accessories that led to a sort of punk look with a chain dangling around her pocket, a necklace with a skull as well as a piercing between her nostrils.

"Um…" Nico looked at me, but I kicked him under the table in the shin. He groaned in pain and muttered. "Nobody."

"Right," she said sounding like she didn't believe him. She then looked up at me and Tyson with a grin. "Nico, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, yeah right." Nico pointed at me. "Percy this is my sister Bianca. Bianca this is Percy and his brother Tyson."

"Half-brother," I corrected as I shook Bianca's hand.

"So this is the Percy you've told me about. The one that was going to teach you some moves, right?" she asked and Nico didn't answer as he blushed.

"Oh, yeah, right." I scratched the back of my head nervously as I remembered the 'promise' I made to teach Nico how to fight. "I completely forgot about that."

"Nico told me you saved him from that bully, uh… what's his name again?" she turned to Nico who crossed his arms looking away embarrassed.

"Ethan…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's right, Ethan something," she said. "Anyway, I heard that he just got out of the infirmary after what happened, and I must say, he looked pretty angry. I'd watch your back, if I were you."

"Uh, thanks."

She nodded. She looked down at her watch. "Okay, I gotta go, but it was nice to finally meet you Percy." She stood up to leave, but turned around with a smirk. "Annabeth does talk about you, you know?"

I wasn't sure why, but I felt my stomach do a flip and my cheeks heat up. Bianca laughed before she left to who knows where. I wasn't sure what to make of what she just said; it was all too much to take in at once.

I looked at my two roommates. Nico still looked embarrassed by his sister's sudden appearance, as was I, and Tyson had finished stuffing his face with pancakes and was in the middle of making a pyramid with crumbs of bread.

I sighed. "We go?" I asked them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first thing I thought as I entered the guy's changing room was just how it stunk. Seriously, it was so much I had to breathe through my mouth and sat down on one of the wooden benches in front of the lockers.

The guy's changing room was rectangular shape about the size of a classroom with two rows of lockers in the middle along with four long wooden benches. There were two doors. One was the entrance from outside as the gym was separate from the school. The other door led to the gymnasium itself.

Tyson sat next to me as the other guys of my class entered as well, all groaning at the smell. To my right I noticed that there was a separate room attached with rows of cabins. The showers. That's why it stunk. Some guys must have thought they were toilets.

I quickly changed into my sportswear in my bag. I wore a nylon navy blue t-shirt with black shorts and black sport shoes. Once ready, I left the guy's changing room quickly as the smell was making me dizzy. Tyson was right behind me already dressed in white t-shirt and shorts, still wearing his black glasses.

We strolled in the gym which was much bigger than I initially thought. It was about the size of a football stadium. I noticed there were basketball nets on either side of the walls as well as two goals. There were a few doors that must have led to storage rooms where all the different kinds of balls and other sport equipment.

I watched the gym fill with more and more students and the gym became so noisy as their voices echoed throughout the giant room.

"This is amazing, bro," Tyson beamed from behind me.

I gave him a weird look. "Did you just call me bro?"

"Yeah, because we're brothers."

"You know, technically, we don't have the same mom so-"

"So we're still brothers!" He grinned at me. "I know, how _cool_ is that?"

"Arctic," I mumbled but he didn't seem to hear.

I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Annabeth standing there. She had changed in her sporting outfit: a black sports bra with white shorts and dark sneakers.

"Hey, Percy," she greeted with a nod. She glanced at Tyson, before looking back at me. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tyson," he said shaking her hand. "Percy's brother."

"Half-brother," I corrected as I smiled at her.

She looked surprised by the revelation, but quickly got her composure as she returned the smile. "Wow. You don't-"

"Look alike?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm still confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just learned he existed yesterday before dinner."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it's kinda awkward."

We looked at Tyson. He was currently holding both hands up moving his index finger to the side, and then he did the same on the other hand, before repeating the process as if he had made some major scientific discovery.

"Well, at least you both share one thing," Annabeth said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"You both share the same brain." She smirked.

I was about to say something, but the teacher suddenly entered the room with a loud bang when he shut the door behind him. Everyone in the gym became silent and looked at the teacher.

He was really buff and short, maybe 5' tall, with beady eyes and a wispy goatee. He wore a baseball cap, a bright orange polo shirt, nylon workout pants, white Nikes and a whistle around his neck.

"Alright, round up class and sit down!" he barked.

Everyone did as he said; some went quicker than others who were more reluctant like me. Annabeth was nearly dragging me. Once everyone was seated on the floor in front of his desk, he began to call everyone's name to make sure everyone was there.

"My name is Mr. Hedge, but call me Coach or Coach Hedge," he said. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get this started!"

"So, as you may know if you've read your schedules, today's lesson shall be Basketball!" he yelled. His voice echoed around the gym several times. "Now chop chop! Take a ball each and practice throwing them in the nets until I give you any further assignments!"

He threw his keys at a random girl and ordered her to go open the storage room where the balls were.

It turned out that he didn't have any further assignments as he called it as he just sat on his chair with his feet on the table and read a magazine. It was funny to see that the nets served as the different stereotypes just like at the tables in the cafeteria.

The popular girls were all grouped together giggling laughing not bothering to throw a ball at the net. The popular guys were full on practicing showing off to the popular girls. The nerds were grouped together trying to put in a ball, but missed nearly every throw.

While I was alone at my own net. Tyson was with the nerds as he took a liking to a red head girl, I didn't quite catch her name.

I stood a good ten meters away from the net as I prepared my next throw. I bounded the ball against the floor a few times passing it between my hands as I eyed the net. I took three steps before I jumped and threw the ball. It went straight in the loop as I landed on the floor. That was a three pointer shot.

Someone clapped behind me and I turned around to see Annabeth standing behind me. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," I said grabbing my ball as it rolled on the floor from where it fell.

"Where's your brother?" she asked looking around.

"Half-brother," I corrected her again. "He's with that read headed girl."

"Oh," she said as she looked at the two playing together throwing at the net but missing most of the time.

"So," I said spinning the ball on my index finger. "What brings you?"

She shrugged. "You were alone, looked like you needed some company."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, so you do care."

"I wouldn't go as far as _caring_ ," she said. "It just made me sad to know your level, which isn't very high."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked her with a smirk.

"You bet."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I think I'm in love," Tyson confidently declared to me as we changed in the guy's bathroom after our lesson of P.E. was finished and the coach had 'dismissed' us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked putting on some deodorant. The game between me and Annabeth was pretty intense. She was really good. Much better then I initially thought. It pushed us to our limits until we were sweaty and didn't have any strength left. And there was no way I was going to take a shower here.

"Do you think she loves me to?" he asked me with what I imagined were hopeful eyes if only I could see them behind those black glasses of his.

"Yeah, what's not to like about you," I said sarcastically as I put on my blue t-shirt from this morning and slim jeans.

Suddenly the entrance door from outside opened and a few guys strolled in. I didn't think much of it as I put on a clean pair of socks. When I looked up I saw that they surrounded us, both me and Tyson. They weren't from our class as I didn't recognize any of them. They were all glaring at me for some reason.

Before I could say anything, someone else came in. He limped as he had a crutch under his arm, but when he came in view, pushing a few guys out of his way, I recognized him immediately. He was the cosplaying pirate guy with the eye patch. What was his name again? Ethan or something.

"Well, well, well," he said looking straight at me with a victorious grin. "I do believe you and I have unfinished business…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – IT'S COUNSELING TIME

I had to admit that getting 'ambushed' in the GUY's dressing room was a nice change. Though right now, it was pretty irrelevant.

Ethan looked at Tyson curiously. "Who's this?" he asked turning to look at me. "Your partner?"

"I'm his brother," Tyson said with pride as he stood up towering everyone in the room.

"Half-brother," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's with the shades big guy?" Ethan asked.

"What's with the eye patch?" he retorted.

"He wants to be a pirate," I said. "Though I'm not sure that's a legal thing."

Ethan glared at me. "Shut your smart mouth!"

I raised my eyebrows at him unimpressed by his threat. I kind of pitied him. He really looked terrible. A broken nose, a bruise on his left cheek. I wasn't sure why he had a crutch. From what I remembered from our last encounter, I'd only knocked him out.

"C'mon boys," the cosplaying pirate beckoned his friends. "Teach these guys a lesson!"

"Wait!" I held up my hands in front of me as I jumped to my feet. They all looked startled. "Can't we, you know, settle this like civil people?"

Ethan's good eye blinked at me like he was stunned. His boys looked hesitantly at their 'master' like lost puppies. Ethan shook his head as his face turned red. "No! Take them!"

So much for talking my way out of this. Maybe next time I should wave a white flag of truce or something. Since there were eight of them and only two of us, they divided into two groups of four.

Two tried to punch me, but I dodged by jumping back onto the bench. They lunged at me again at my legs. I quickly dodged one before stepping on his face to jump over the other one.

I landed in between the two blondies. They tried to punch me. I merely ducked and they punched each other instead, making them stumble backwards. I did a low kick to sweep one off his feet before I kicked the other one in the chest and he fell backwards. Two down, two to go.

I turned just in time to see one of them tackle me like a rugby man. Pain shot through my back as I hit the lockers. I elbowed him repeatedly in the back until he released his hold on me. I then connected my knee against his stomach, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the lockers knocking him out cold.

I took a second to catch my breath and checked on Tyson. He was like a beast. He was holding one guy up over his head nearly touching the ceiling while the others were all lying on the floor. I stared at Tyson with my mouth slightly open when someone grabbed me by the back of my neck with both hands.

He tried to choke me from behind, I guess, but it was ineffective as I put my arms up and turned 180 degrees forcing him to let go me as I faced my attacker. It was the bald headed one who I had stepped on his face earlier. He didn't look to happy while he was still trying to punch me, yet again.

With my right hand, I grabbed hold of his punching wrist and directed to my left where his fist connected with the lockers. I let go of his wrist as he winced in pain and I gave him a hard kick in the chest. He landed hard on his back.

I looked back towards Tyson and saw that he had finished too and there was only Ethan left who stood next to the exit like an idiot. His one eye was so wide, I thought it would fall out.

"H-how?" he spluttered when suddenly the gym door opened to reveal none other than Coach Hedge. I noticed Ethan bolt out of the room before he could get noticed.

"What is the meaning of this?" He looked at the guys lying on the ground: some unconscious, others awake and groaning in pain. Then he looked up at Tyson and me standing over them panting slightly and I knew what was going to happen even before he said the words.

"You two!" he barked. "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know, Peter Johnson, I'm getting quite tired seeing you in my office, lately."

Mr. D drank from his coke, his feet on his desk looking at me with boredom. I returned to exact same look from where I sat opposite him. I felt the urge to mimic him even more and put my own feet on his desk, but I decided against it. I wasn't' in the mood to get in any more trouble then I already was in.

I sighed. "How many times to I have to say it? It's Percy Jackson."

He waved his hand. "Whatever," he said before he removed his feet from his desk and leaned forward to look down at a piece of paper in front of him. "It says here that Mr. Jamison and Mr. Jamison were found in the boy's dressing room of the gym surrounded by eight other students unconscious."

He looked up at me. I thought the urge to throw something at his stupid face when he yet again had my name wrong. He was definitely doing it on purpose.

"Care to explain why you and your brother knocked unconscious eight football players?" he asked innocently. I was about to reply but he cut me off. "Actually, you know what, I don't care. You're testing my nerve. I think you need some counseling."

I stared at him dumbly. Was he serious? _I_ needed counseling? Before I could tell him any fancy insults, his phone rang.

"Principal D of Half-Blood High, how can I help you?" he asked. He listened before he looked at me and clearly mouthed: _What are you still doing here?_

I made sure to slam his door when I left his office making the secretary jump in surprise from her seat. Tyson quickly stood up when he saw me and followed me close behind. "Where are we going?"

"To see the counselor."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I found the counselor's office not far from the Main Office. The corridors were empty as everyone was in class. I read with difficulty because of my dyslexia, the name Mr. Solace on the door. I was about to turn the handle to enter, but Tyson stopped me.

With a sigh, I knocked.

No one answered.

I opened the door wide, Tyson standing behind me as we took in the interior. It was a little bit bigger than the principal's office. The walls were a chocolate brown as was the ceiling and the floor was made of big dark grey tiles that reminded me of Annabeth's eyes. I shook that thought away as I refocused my attention back on the room.

There were various paintings of insects and landscapes on the walls. The big windows on the right had the shutters half closed letting sun light inside. There was a comfy looking couch under the windows next to another smaller one all circling a coffee table. There were other various furniture around the room. There was a desk at the end of the room and –

I did a double take. I hadn't noticed him before when I first opened the door, because of his clothing maybe or maybe because he was absolutely standing still, but there was a tall man standing next to his desk watering his plants.

He didn't seem to notice us yet. "Hello?" I called out.

He suddenly began speaking in another language. At first I thought maybe I didn't hear him properly, but I soon realized that he was speaking some kind of language native to East Asia or something.

Tyson and I exchanged looks. "Uh, sorry-" I pointed at the door where the name was written on it. "We're looking for uh, Mr. Solace?"

He put the small watering can down and turned to look at us with a smile. He was handsome with his short blond hair, strong jaw, rosy lips and a perfect tan. He was an inch or more taller than me with an athletic build. I would guess he was in his early thirties.

He moved a little closer before he began to speak again in that same Asian language that I didn't understand a word of.

I sighed. "They moved offices?" I asked. "There's a door sign- any English at all?"

He continued in that language. Nope he didn't seem to get it. "Okay." I held my hand up in a quick wave as I turned to leave. "We're done here."

"See?" he suddenly said with a perfect English accent. I turned to look at him. "How hard it is to communicate when you're not speaking the same language?"

I gave him an unbelieving look. I heard Tyson behind me ask: "So, you're the counselor?"

"You're learning already, grass hopper," he grinned. He pointed at the couch. "Grab some couch."

I swallowed hard, before my legs carried me like a zombie to the couch. Tyson closed the door behind him and took a seat next to me a little more excited than he should have been.

"So, I understand that you two haven't known each other for a while, is that correct?" he asked sitting down on the other smaller couch.

"If you mean by a while, our whole lives, then yeah." I crossed my arms.

"Okay," he said. "Given how I heard what you two did earlier, I sense that you two need to get to know each other better."

"And how do you propose we do that, exactly?"

"Sometimes, I like to have my participants make physical contact," he said. "Why don't you two hold hands."

"Ok." Tyson nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to face palm myself.

"I'm not doing that," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm?" Mr. Solace asked.

"Do you see?" Tyson asked motioning at me. I gave him a weird look. What is up with him?

"Reach out your hand," the counselor said.

Tyson did as he was instructed to my disbelief. Mr. Solace looked at me expectantly. "He's literally reaching out for you."

"He won't hold my hand," Tyson said.

"I'm not doing that."

"I'm kind of going to need you to do it." Mr. Solace insisted.

"He won't hold my-"

With a groan I grabbed his hand roughly.

"You got to interlock it, though," Tyson added as we both fumbled with our hands until we finally had them interlocked.

"Nice, right?" Mr. Solace asked.

"Okay, you see this?" I motioned my right hand at our two intertwined hands. "This is _strong_. What I want to be able to have-" I managed to wiggle my hand out of Tyson's hand with difficulty because of his iron grip. "I want to be able to have that, this same thing without having to actually do it."

"Are you embarrassed about your brother?"

"Half-brother," I corrected. "And no, no, not at all."

Suddenly I heard a _beep!_ I looked at where the sound originated from. Under the counselor's hand was this big pink button. Where did that come from?

"The hell is that?" I asked.

"That's my lying button!" he exclaimed excitedly. "When you say something that's… nothing but lie." He pressed it again to prove his point. Tyson nodded. I shook my head.

"I didn't lie."

 _Beep!_

"Lie by omission," he explained with hand gestures. "You said the word 'no' back to back. Repetitive, proximity, pattern."

Tyson nodded once again.

"Oh, c'mon!" I groaned. "Why the heck are you two ganging up on me, uh?" I asked looking at both of them.

Mr. Solace sighed. He looked at Tyson. "Could you give me and Percy the room please?"

Tyson nodded in understanding as he grabbed his bag and walked up to the door. He looked back at me, but I couldn't identify what he was thinking with those shades of his. He left without a word.

There was an awkward moment of silence as neither of us said anything. That until Mr. Solace broke the silence.

"So what happened out there?" he asked. "In the… how do you call it? Guy's dressing room?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Me and Tyson-"

"Tyson and I," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Tyson and I were changing after basketball when these eight guys came in and started attacking us."

"Self-defense then?" he asked.

"Yes."

There was another moment of awkward silence. This time I broke it.

"So, are you going to punish me or what?" I asked desperate to get out of this office.

"Is that what you want me to do?" he asked.

"Do you have a lot of kids that come in here asking for punishment?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "What do you think your punishment should be?"

"Isn't that your job?" I asked. "I mean it's not like you're trained to be a shrink, right?"

"No," he said. "But I like to think that I can be helpful. I can see that you're hurting and I want to help. You just need to talk to me and I'll try."

"Everyone wants to talk," I said. "No one wants to do anything."

"What is it that you want to do?"

I sighed. "I should maybe get to class."

I shouldered my bag as I made my way to the door. I stopped when he called my name. I looked back at him.

"Watch your back," he said. "Something is happening in this school. Next time it might not be just eight football players."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – HOLA LADIES!

I didn't pay very much attention in my next two classes after my session with the counselor. None actually. Mr. Solace's words kept bounding around in my head. _I know you are hurting._ What? How did he know how I felt?

There was also that last line he told me that I particularly did not like: _Next time it might not be just eight football player_. What did he really mean by that? Was it some kind of warning or a threat? Was he aware of something that I wasn't? I didn't know if I could trust him. In fact, I didn't know if I could trust anybody in this school.

All these questions and no answers. I thought about seeing Chiron, but last time didn't turn out as I expected. Sure I eavesdropped, but that's beside the point. They spoke behind my back. They knew something that I didn't. Something about the Kindly One and that I was in some kind of danger of sorts. That particular thought always made me roll my eyes. When wasn't I in some kind of danger?

"Mr. Jackson?"

I mean seriously, I've gotten in more trouble here in this ordinary high school then back at camp. A special camp. But what can you expect? This school has so many rules and I don't like rules.

"Mr. Jackson?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts to see that my substitute English teacher, Mr. Boring, was looking straight at me with an irritated look. I looked around me to see all the other kids were also looking at me. Some were snickering while others gave me pitied look.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Mr. Boring?"

He sighed while I heard a few more snickers in the class. I glared at them and they quickly stopped. Good, they were scared of me.

The teacher pointed at the blackboard, but I couldn't make out a word that was written on it with my dyslexia.

"I asked if you could explain to me what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?"

I couldn't believe it. Shakespeare? Seriously? He's still bragging on about that dude? I remember a certain promise I made myself about never going to his class again if he would continue talking about Shakespeare in his next lesson.

I looked back at the board and concentrated as I tried to read whatever line of Othello he wrote on it. But the words kept moving around making it impossible to decipher. Plus it was giving me a headache.

I shook my head. "Sorry, sir I don't have a clue."

The bell rang suddenly making me jump. I quickly grabbed my bag and stood up, checking the time on my watch. I realized it was lunch time. I'd be lying if I said that lunch time wasn't my favorite period of the day. That is if they give us good food.

Anyway, I bolted out of the classroom and down a couple hallways. I pushed through the double doors and stepped in the cafeteria. Nearly every table was already occupied including the one I, Nico and Tyson use. Though to my surprise neither of them occupied it. I frowned as I scanned around the other tables trying to spot my 'buddies', but I couldn't find them.

With a sigh, I adjusted my bag on my shoulders and joined the line on the side. I kept wondering where my emo friend and half-bro could be, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to meet a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes looking up at me.

"Can't find your friends?" she asked.

Was she psychic?

"Uh, no," I lied.

She gave me a look that meant she didn't believe me as she crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I muttered, "Yes."

She smiled and leaned closer. "What was that?"

I knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Yes," I said louder for her to hear as I took a few steps forward to catch up with the line. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Because there's a spot at my table."

I frowned at her. "You know I can take care of myself. You don't need to look out for me."

"Where else are you going to sit?" she countered. "I doubt there's any tables open, and I also doubt you really want to spend your lunch alone. It's just Thalia, Piper, Jason and I. Come on. For me?"

The line moved again. She trailed alongside me as I grabbed a tray. I sighed and turned around to say sorry, but she cut across me, not letting me speak.

"Look, I don't know if you've realized, but I'm not exactly giving you a choice. You're sitting with us. I'm going to fill a decanter of water and head back over there. As soon as you get your lunch, head over. Okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," she declared, stepping out of line. "See you soon, Jackson."

I stared after her as she marched over to where the decanters were. I wasn't sure why she was suddenly so determined to get me to sit with them. I remembered a time when she didn't want anything to do with me. That was yesterday actually. Funny how people can change.

"Are you going to take your food or not?" asked an irritated student waiting behind me. I restrained myself from giving him the finger as I moved along the line.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I arrived at their table before Annabeth did. I recognized Thalia easily enough with her punk/gothic clothes. She gave me a confused look when I plopped down at the head of the table.

The other two, who I guessed were Piper and Jason sat beside each other opposite Thalia and had stopped in the middle of a conversation to look at me mutely.

"Uh… hi." I smiled at them.

"Hey Percy…" Thalia said still frowning at me. The other two still didn't say anything and still just stared at me like zombies. Well this was awkward.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I glanced to see Annabeth standing there expectantly looking at her friends with a decanter in her hands. "Guys?"

That snapped them out of their weird trance as they blinked and returned smiles at me while Thalia still look confused at me. Annabeth sat down next to Thalia and motioned a hand at me.

"This is Percy," she said before she pointed at the other two who waved at me. "Those two lovebirds are Piper McLean and-"

"Percy?!" Piper gushed suddenly out of the blue taking me off guard. "He's the one you kept-Ow!"

She winced as if someone had kicked her from under the table. I glanced at Annabeth who acted natural as if nothing happened, but I noticed the slight glare she sent Piper's way.

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "Piper McLean and Jason Grace."

"Oh," I said recalling something Nico had told me the night before about a guy called Jason who could've been in our room. "You're the new guy? Thalia's brother?"

"Yeah," he said raising an eyebrow at me. "How did you know?"

"Uh, Nico said you might have been in our room," I said. "Turns out it wasn't."

"Oh, right."

"Ah," Thalia said. "That's why you're here. My little cousin isn't eating here."

"I invited him actually," Annabeth said smiling sheepishly at Thalia. "He didn't have anywhere else to sit."

Suddenly I felt a vibration against the table as I was taking a bite from my sandwich. Jason looked down at his buzzing phone swallowing whatever he was eating. "I have to take this."

He quickly jogged out of the cafeteria to answer his phone where it would be less noisy. That left me, Annabeth, Thalia and Piper. I didn't say anything as I didn't know what to say. Thankfully I was too busy eating to say anything.

"So, Percy," Piper said breaking the silence. She had already finished eating her food. "Do you like it here at Half Blood High so far?"

A sudden thought bounced up in my head. What if she were the spy my father sent? Or was she the Kindly One? Or a spy for the Kindly One?

"Great," I said unenthusiastically. "I mean, what's there not to like? Rules, bullies, rules, annoying principal, rules, annoying teachers, rules. Yeah it's not bad."

Piper chuckled at that and I could notice the faintest smile on Thalia's lips. Annabeth just scowled at me. Whoops. I flashed her a grin. She looked back down at her food, but I could see she was smiling as well.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Piper asked.

I blinked several times at her while Annabeth choked on her food. Piper just looked at me innocently. A part of me thought: she might be the Kindly One getting information from me. But I denied that idea for now as I thought about what she asked. Those emerald orbs. Those red locks. I smiled at the thought.

"I did," I said honestly. The girls seemed to immediately catch on my sad tone. Thalia and Annabeth looked at me with pity while Piper looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It was a long time ago."

The girls stayed quiet. Thalia silently continued eating while Piper was biting her lip, finding a sudden interest in her glass of water. Annabeth looked like she had lost her appetite and was deep in thought.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened loudly as a group of guys strolled in. I glanced at them quickly before I did a double take. They were the eight football players Tyson and I defeated in the guy's dressing room earlier.

I quickly looked away before they could see me and recognize me. I did not need that kind of drama at the moment. I ducked my head loosing appetite in my sandwich.

Annabeth was the only one who noticed my sudden behavior. She gave me a confused look. Piper seemed to notice the guys for the first time and spoke her thoughts. "Oh those are the guy that got beat up in the guy's dressing room earlier this morning."

The two girls looked over while I tried to hide my face. Annabeth then looked at me as if catching up. "You did that?"

I starred at her in disbelief. Seriously, did she have psychic powers? She's reading me like a book.

"Uh…" I glanced back to the eight guys who were taking their trays. I better get out of here before they see me. I looked back at the girls as I stood up. "Gotta go girls. Nice meeting you Piper!"

I strolled off with my tray hiding my face as I passed behind the guys. I pushed the doors open, passing Jason who was still on the phone. I waved at him quickly before making my way down the hallways not looking back.

Just as I turned down a corridor, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped around bringing my fist up. I stopped myself when I saw Annabeth's surprised expression.

I starred at her incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" she countered.

Could she be the Kindly One? A spy? Somehow I found those thoughts absurd. I wasn't sure why, but I believed I could trust Annabeth somehow. She looked at me slightly out of breath. She must have run after me. It's like she actually cared about me, which really confused me. It's as if we're both attracted to each other.

The bell chose to ring at that exact moment. Annabeth still didn't look away from me as she waited for me to answer her. I debated what to do for a second before I nodded.

"I'll tell you, I promise. But not now. Not yet… okay?"

She bit down on her lip. I could see she was thinking of a million things. I could hear the students starting to exit the cafeteria to go to their assigned classes. We didn't have much time.

After much debate to herself, she nodded slowly. "Okay."

I smiled. "Alright, let's go to class. I don't want to be late again and find my way walking back to the principal's office, again." I paused and looked at her. "You have algebra, right? I don't know where that is."

She chuckled and grabbed my hand sending a jolt of electricity up my arm and down my spine. She pulled me with her down the hallways to our class.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 – NO ALGEBRA IN HIGH SCHOOL!

Man oh man do teachers hate me in this school. Between Mr Boring and Mr. what's-his-name or even Mr D who isn't a teacher actually, but it doesn't matter. To me, they are all the same. They both don't like me.

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Dodd said very loudly so her voice could be heard across the classroom. I, being right in the front, cringed as I heard her perfectly well. She seemed to notice that and, naturally of course, glared at me. And just to make sure, I checked behind me if she was somehow glaring at someone else, but alas it was not meant to be. I sighed in defeat while she continued talking.

"Before we begin our lesson," she said. "I'd like you to take out your agendas and write what's written on the board, please!"

I blinked. What was written on the board? I looked at the board but didn't see anything until I noticed scribbly like lines on the side. She wanted me to write that? Was she kidding?

I turned to Annabeth who sat right next to me. I know, it's a shocker, isn't it? I mean yesterday we nearly got into detention after 45 min. I wonder if we'll break that record, but it was her idea. Well no actually it was I that proposed to her to sit next to her in the front and she accepted, but, you know, whatever.

"Can you please tell me what is written on the board?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a curious look. I stared right back for some reason even though I knew by just looking at her; she'd be able to see straight through me. At least that's the deduction I came up with. Either that or she was psychic.

She nodded as if she had figured out something. "Okay, I'll write it down and you copy it."

I instinctively nodded even though she couldn't see me and was just preoccupied writing down what was on the board. I felt someone looking at me, scratch that, glare at me. I looked up to meet Mrs. Dodd's sending daggers at me. Probably because she didn't like me. I'll make sure to add her to the list.

I felt someone poke my shoulder with a pen and I turned to see Annabeth handing me her agenda. I smiled at her before I looked down at her writing. Wait, this isn't going to work. I tried to concentrate on her elegant writing, but my dyslexia was having none of that. It started giving me a headache.

I massaged my temples while I gave it back to Annabeth who seemed to have a knowing look on her face. Before I could ask her to spell out what she wrote, my beloved teacher, Mrs. Dodd's chose that moment to begin the lesson.

"Alright, put your agendas away and we'll begin calculus." She turned her back to the class as she took a charcoal in her hand and began writing something on the board.

Then something occurred to me. I turned to Annabeth. "Did she just say calculus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought we had algebra."

" _Percy_ ," she said it like I was an idiot.

"What?"

"There is no algebra in high school, you idiot," she whispered. "That was back in elementary school."

"Elementary school?" I asked. "Is that… before high school?"

She groaned in exasperation. " _Yes_."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay, no need to get upset," I said. "It's not like everyone's a Wise Girl like you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Again with that insult-"

"Wise Girl is an insult to you?" I asked.

"Well, what is it then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. A nickname, or something?"

I could detect the faintest of smiles on her lips. "A nickname? Wise Girl?"

"Well, it sure beats Mrs. Blondie don't you think?"

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see, guess what? Why Mrs. Dodd's glare of course! I realised that the other students were quiet and looking our way. One particular student caught my eye. I think her name was Nancy or something.

I turned back to face the teacher and I noticed Annabeth blushing slightly at everyone's stares.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to continue with my lesson," Mrs. Dodd's sneered. I grimaced at her look. She really was one of kind that woman if you could call her that. To think that she and Annabeth are of the same gender truly amazed me.

She began writing again and the other students returned to their business. I was about to lean forward and nap, but as if she could feel it, Mrs. Dodd's looked straight back at me with a glare while still writing on the board. I knew the tactic all too well, but it still unnerved me the way the teacher looked at me. There was something about her that just seemed off, but I didn't know what.

With a sigh, I opened my pencil case, fished out a blue pen and began writing. Or more like pretend to write because once again, my dyslexia made sure to make it impossible to write what was on the board.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I had to admit that sitting next to Annabeth in calculus was way better than I thought. That was until we started the exercise Mrs. Dodd's handed us.

"So why does X, divided by four times three hundred and ninety-two, worth zero?" I asked confused.

"Percy for the hundredth time, it's an equation!" she whispered/shouted.

I let out a huff in defeat and sunk down in my chair. "I give up."

"You gave up five times in the last ten minutes!"

"Well, this time it's for real, believe me. I can't take much more of these stupid equations and anequetions-"

"In equations," she corrected.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I mean seriously. Who gives a jumbo about statistics?"

She was about to reply when I heard the bell ring. I sighed in relief. "Oh thank-"

"Take out your agenda's for tomorrow," the teacher said making me groan and hit my head against the desk.

A few more aching moments, the teacher dismissed us and I was the first to stand up and put all my stuff in my bag and sling it over my shoulders before I bounded out of the room.

I waited for Annabeth in the hallway as students walked out of the classroom slowly. When I thought that I had somehow Missed Annabeth in the crowd, she stepped out and looked around. She smiled when her eyes met mine and quickly walked up to me.

"You seemed in a rush."

"Yeah, well I couldn't take another moment in there. I was practically suffocating. And then when she added homework… it was too much."

"C'mon Percy it's just homework."

"You know what homework stands for, right?" I asked.

"Other than the basic fact that homework is the work you do at home..?"

I rolled my eyes. "Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge."

"You saw that on the internet."

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She shook her head smiling which made me smile. She really did have a contagious smile. We walked out of class. She waved at me and turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks. I raised an eyebrow at her. She slowly turned to look at me with a contemplating look as she bit down on her lower lip.

She walked back up to me. "Meet me at the library at 4 PM."

"Uh… what for?"

She smiled at me. "From what I've seen in there, you suck at calculus and I know you won't do your homework so you'll get into trouble and ta-di-da-di-da."

I smirked at her. "Ta-di-da-di-da?"

"It's my version of 'et cetera'."

I chuckled and she smiled at me. She stood there looking at me with her stormy grey eyes. I really had to admit that she was really, really, really not bad. I pinched my left hand to get me out of the trance and concentrate.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I'll meet you in the library, Wise Girl."

She grinned at me before she turned around and walked down the busy hall.

I watched her walk down the hallway as if I was in some kind of trance. I couldn't look away. My gaze was just glued on the back of her head willing her to just look back at me, but she didn't and passed the corner breaking me out of the trance.

I blinked and looked around the heavily crowded hallway as kids passed me, or more like circled around me as none of them touched me. Maybe that 'rumor' about me taking out the school bully yesterday had reached the whole school by now and they didn't want any trouble from me.

I shook my head before I turned around to walk in the opposite direction than the one Annabeth took as I made my way to my locker.

Just as I passed the boy's bathroom on my left, I felt a pair of hands grab me by the back of my collar and drag me inside. My instincts took over and I managed to break out of their grasp before I judo flipped them over my shoulder.

"Wow, wow, wow, Percy!" the person under me yelled out. I blinked and I realised Travis Stoll lied under me. "It's me, Travis!"

I sighed before I stood up and gave him a hand. I pulled him onto his feet. "Sorry," I said. "I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, no kidding," he said adjusting the colour of his t-shirt. "I know you don't hold any ill thoughts against me… right?"

Suddenly there was a flush of water and I felt my heart skip a beat when Connor stepped out of the stall fastening his belt back on. "I see that you two have mated."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"That's rude," Connor said as he washed his hands. "You could ask us _how is it going? Are we okay?_ "

"Connor quit the shit," Travis said.

"I just did," he said pointing at the stall he was just in. "In there."

"I'm not even sure if that was a joke," I mumbled under my breath.

"Both actually."

"I do not want to know, okay?" I said. "But what I do want to know is what are the two of you doing here?"

Connor walked up to us looking me up and down before turning to his older brother. "He's really rude today, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes while Travis nodded as if deep in thought. "Yes, he is. And I know exactly what he needs!"

"A dog?" Connor asked.

"No a-"

"A cat?"

"No a-"

"Oh, a parrot!"

"NO!" Travis yelled making his younger brother snicker while I looked between the two.

"Are you two finished?" I asked.

Travis grabbed me by the shoulders. "You, my friend, need to relax," he said. "How about a joke?"

"No, thank you."

"Too late." Travis turned to his younger brother. "Did you hear that joke about the high wall?"

"Yeah it's hilarious!" he laughed. "I'm still trying to get over it!"

I shook my head. "Alright, that's it!"

I made my way to the door, but Travis quickly stepped in front of me holding up his hands to block me. "Okay, okay, okay." He pulled out a USB stick from his pocket. "This is why we've come. Chiron told us to give this to you."

I took it from his hand and inspected it. It wasn't anything special. It was just a typical USB stick about the size of my thumb. "Uh, what do I do with this?"

"This is the tricky part," he said. "You need to stick it in the principal's computer." He paused and lightly elbowed his younger brother with a grin. "See what I did there? Stick it? As in stick the USB st-"

I cleared my throat. Travis looked back at me losing his smile.

"Is this about the Kindly One?"

Travis and Connor immediately froze looking at me wide eyed. So they did know about that. While Travis had his mouth move up and down uselessly, Connor sputtered on his words. "Ho-how d-di-did-"

"How did I know?" I finished for him. He nodded with a gulp. "I overheard."

"Right…"

"Well in any case," Travis said. "You need to stick that in the principal's computer. It can bypass any password so you can find out who the Kindly One is."

"Oh, and one more thing," Connor added. "Don't. Get. Caught. This may be our one shot to finding who it is and what they're planning. So don't screw up it."

"No pressure, right?" I asked.

"Right!" they both said in unison creeping me out.

"Hey!" Connor punched his older brother's shoulder lightly. "Why can't 101 Dalmatians play hide-and-seek?"

"Because they'd get spotted!"

I quickly left the boy's bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 – PARTNERS IN CRIME

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't stressed by the time I reached the library. I'd just come out of another boring lesson from a boring teacher that I didn't remember the name of, because, well, frankly I didn't care.

Seeing Annabeth wasn't stressing, well, maybe a little bit, but that wasn't the reason why I was stressing right now. I could feel the USB stick in my pocket that Travis had given me earlier. I'd completely forgotten the exhilaration that comes when I'm about to do something rebellious. I was also partly stressed because I'd be finding out who the Kindly One is.

As I stood in front of the library double doors, I realized that it was my first time in the library. Then again, I wasn't much of a reader with my dyslexia and all. But anyway, I pushed open the doors to the library.

I must admit that I half expected it to be just one level with a few rows of small book shelves and a snobby wrinkled librarian behind a desk glaring at whoever spoke louder than a whisper.

But no, the library wasn't at all like that. It was three levels with a huge stair case that led to the lower level and another on the other side of the room turned towards me led to the next level. There were book shelves against every walls of the huge room with not one but several librarians. And none of them looked older than thirty. The youngest looked in her early twenties. The floor was covered in dark carpets and there were tables spread around the room, some in between rows of book shelves.

Walking into the quiet, still library, I could taste the sweetness of the just-used carpet deodorizer. The vacuum cleaner hadn't been silent long, the heat still mildly rising from the task. The atmosphere was buzzing with all things that woke my senses.

A librarian, a young woman with honey-brown hair in taut bun, wire-rimmed glasses hanging on silver chain mid-way to her chest, walked past me with a smile. I smiled back a little surprised by how friendly she seemed.

The only sound was the soft patter of feet on thick, soft plush carpet, whispers and the occasional hum of a copy machine.

This place, always like this, felt like a shelter of refuge. Warm, abiding, and accepting. I could see how someone like Annabeth would want to meet here for homework. I could feel my heart beat a little faster.

At the thought of Annabeth got me thinking. I was still a little baffled how our relationship turned into in just the matter of a day. Going from hating my guts to helping me out with my homework? Maybe she realized how horrible she was to me and was feeling guilty? Whatever the reason, I was glad that she didn't send lasers at me anymore.

I found Annabeth sitting alone at a table between two book shelves towards the back of the room where it was quieter. She didn't notice me, as she was too busy focused on whatever book she was currently reading. It wasn't the only book that was on the table though, opened that is. No there were two, three, four of them opened in front of her. There was a mighty stack of unopened books to the side.

I dropped my bag next to her literally making her jump in surprise. She looked around before her eyes looked up at me and her eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled as I pulled out a chair next to her and sat down looking around at the two rows of bookshelves that squashed us. "So… the library."

"Yes," she said looking around as well with a smile. "I always go here. It's quiet so I can work peacefully without anyone annoying me."

She gave me a pointed look. I raised my hands in defense. "Wow, you're the one who invited me here."

"To work, alright? No funny business."

I might have believed she was serious if not for the smile she failed to hide. I shook my head and focused on the reason why I was here in the first place.

"Anyway, so, the teacher wrote something for next week, I think."

She nodded.

"Right, so could you..?"

"Could I… what?"

I sighed. "Could you tell me what it is?"

"It's written right there in my agenda." She pointed to the open small book in front of me. I could make out elegant blue lines, but that's it.

"Yeah, well I can't…" I could feel myself blush. I always had a hard time to admit to others that I was dyslexic. That I couldn't read. They used to always laugh at me and mock me, because they didn't understand what it was like.

I glanced at Annabeth and she was grinning widely.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling." She shook her head.

"Yes you are," I said pointing at her. "You're making fun of me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed in exasperation as I hit my forehead against the desk.

"You have dyslexia."

I bolted upright looking at her in utter shock. How? How did she know?

"Oh come on, don't give me that look," she said. "It doesn't take a genius to make that deduction. You always ask me to tell you what's written on the board. The headaches you have when you try to read. I know what it's like."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Believe it or not, I, to, have dyslexia."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

She shrugged like she didn't care. I frowned. Maybe she was telling the truth. There wasn't any proof as she read so she would be lying, but it was possible that it doesn't affect her that much. I don't know really what to think at the moment.

"Well, anyway," she said breaking the silence. "We have a school trip next week. Wednesday afternoon, with Mr. Brunner."

"Mr. Brunner?"

"Yes, that's what I said," she said. "Why?"

"Oh uh, no reason," I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head. I looked at the pile of books on the table, realizing they were math books. I sighed. "So… are we going to do this?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Done!" I practically yelled raising my fist in the air in triumph. Annabeth just shook her head at me, but she was smiling.

We had spent the last two hours doing the homework. Of course it could have been over in under twenty minutes as that's the time it took Annabeth to do the exercise, but she insisted on teaching me.

"Wow," she said. "That was rough. I didn't think we'd take this long just for three exercises."

I pointed at her. "You're the one who insisted to teach me how to do the exercises."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it did actually. You're really good."

She nodded accepting the compliment looking at me. I looked straight back into her stormy grey eyes. They were sharp as if lined with shards of glass around the edges.

A distant memory came back to me at that moment. When I was young, I'd sit on the porch and watch the encroaching storm clouds. My heartbeat quickened to match the pace of the wind chimes that grew more frantic with each second. And as the gusts raced past me bringing with it the smell of fallen leaves and rain, I'd stare in awe at the strength and beauty of the tempest before me. Shielded by the roof over my head, I imagined myself at the center of a twisting typhoon, watching the world shake at the might of the heavens.

As I looked into her eyes, I am reminded of all those senses and once again I envision myself inside the eye of the storm, my heart a sea of calm inside this raging inferno, while all around me, the world bends and trembles at her beauty. There was no denying it; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I cleared my throat uneasily as I broke away from my trance. "You wouldn't happen to be free the afternoons… right?"

"So, that I can be your tutor?"

I blinked a couple times still baffled by how quick and sharp she can be.

She looked thoughtful for a second before she shrugged and nodded. "Alright."

"Exchange numbers?"

She cocked a perfect eyebrow at me.

"You are bold," she said before bringing up her hand. It took me a moment to realize she wanted my phone. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, unlocked it and hand it to her.

As she typed, I realized she had put her phone in front of me. I smiled sheepishly at her when she was finished. "I don't know my number, so…"

She rolled her eyes at me, but smiled none the less at me. "Then you'll send me a text to let me know it's you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I waited two hours past curfew when I was sure not just Nico and Tyson were sound asleep, but the whole school. I slipped out of my covers fully dressed in a dark hoodie and slim jeans. I made my bed before I grabbed my pair of shoes and stood up straight.

I tippy toed across the room, the light of the lampposts that streamed through the small gaps of the shutters that I had purposely left slightly open. I was careful not to bump in any beds and accidentally fall over waking everybody up. I was halfway across the room when I heard Tyson yawn. I froze and glanced back at him. His eyes were shut as he turned in a more comfortable position, his back facing me. A few seconds more and I heard him snoring again.

I sighed in relief as my heartbeat returned to normal. I resumed my sneaky walk to the door and very slowly turned the handle praying that the door wouldn't creek. The door opened without a sound. I slipped out of my bedroom and closed the door slowly behind me.

I let out a long breath, before I pulled out my phone and switched one the flashlight to illuminate the pitch black hallway. Once I pulled on my shoes, I made my way out of the dormitory and down to the entrance careful not to make any sound.

"Up for a late night stroll are we?" someone suddenly said from next to me. I whipped my head around to face Nico. He quickly brought up a hand to cover his eyes as my flashlight blinded him.

"Nico!" I whispered/yelled as I lowered the flashlight to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You really think I didn't hear you when you walked across the room?" he asked. "I could hear the floor creaking loudly."

"Me too!" Tyson exclaimed running down the steps to join us.

Both Nico and I whipped our heads to glare at him, pushing our index fingers against our mouths to tell him to be quiet. His mouth made an O shape as he carefully walked down the last steps to stand with us.

I sighed rubbing my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Please go back to the dorm."

"Nuh-uh," Nico shook his head. "I'm having none of that. You're up to something and I want to be part of it."

I looked at him. He was serious. I knew there was no way I could sway him. I glanced at Tyson who looked excited. I guess these were my partners in crime.

"Alright, fine, both of you can come."

Tyson was about to open his mouth to yell out something stupid, when Nico and I quickly covered his mouth. I heard the sound of steps down the hallway. The security guard must be still on his shift.

I motioned to Nico at the secretary's office door. He nodded as I made my way across the hall to the door with both of them behind me. I carefully opened the door without making any sound and slipped inside. Nico and Tyson slipped in as well.

"Alright, here's the thing," I told them, keeping my voice low. "I need to get in the principal's office."

"That's it?" Nico asked.

"Yes," I turned to my half-brother. "Tyson," I whispered getting his attention. I pointed at the door. "You're on guard watch, okay? Tell us if you see anyone."

Nico walked on ahead to the principal's office door. He turned the handle and pushed, but the door didn't budge. "It's locked."

"You sure?" I asked as he stepped away.

I tried to open the door, but Nico was right, it was locked. I sighed and stepped back glaring at the door as if actual lasers could come out and blast the door, Superman style. Sadly, I did not have those powers.

"He must be hiding shit," I said.

"Like everybody here," Nico added.

"Well, now we definitely have to get this door open."

Nico smiled. "Believe it or not, I know a little about lock picking." He kneeled so he was level with the handle. He brought up a paper clip and a wrench. "I might as well test my thief skill…"

"What would I do without you Nico?" I asked.

"And me?" Tyson asked from where he stood close to the door.

"Oh yeah, right. What could I do without someone keeping watch?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you could look for the key…" Nico suggested. His face deep in concentration. "…just in case."

"Why yes, I could."

I moved to the secretary's desk and proceeded to check through her drawers, but there was no key. I stood back up pointing my flashlight around the room until I landed on a wooden case attached to the wall with dozens of keys.

I moved to stand in front of it for closer inspection. I noticed there was writing under each key. Seeing as Nico was still busy in opening the door, and Tyson was on guard duty, I tried to read what was under myself.

I must admit it was difficult. It took me at least five minutes to decipher what was written, only to find out that the principal's keys weren't there. Of course!

Nico suddenly let out a huff in frustration as he pulled out his tools. "Guess I didn't pay enough attention to that video…" he said, before he resumed picking at the lock. "But I'll use my DIY lock-pick tools while you come up with a better plan."

"My plan has a name," I said while I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I tapped on my latest one. I waited patiently for the ringing to stop and the person to answer.

"Hey Annabeth, its Percy," I said. "You busy?"

"Percy? It's past curfew," Annabeth said in a tired croaky voice. I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, uh listen, I need your physics expertise—stat," I said. "Without naming names, if somebody had access to the art and science labs and wanted to construct a device that would, say, open a locked door, would you maybe kind of know how?"

"Why? Are you up to trouble?"

"Huh? No, I'm just asking for fun."

There was a long pause before I heard her sigh. "I'll text you what you need."

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

I pressed the end call button and used my flashlight to illuminate Nico.

"This sucks ass!" he whispered/yelled. "Goddamn door!"

"Try not to wake up everybody!"

"Sorry, Perce, I got nothing." He looked up at me. "What about your plan?"

I scanned through the text Annabeth sent me. "I'm going to go put it together," I said before looking at Nico. "Can you stay here and not get caught?"

"Will do."

I walked up to Tyson who gave me a confused look, or at least I thought he did. Those dark sunglasses really made it hard to know for sure.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment," I said slipping past him and into the dark hallway. "Just keep guard and wait till I come back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finding the stuff that Annabeth sent me was more difficult than I thought. The first thing on the list was probably the easiest. I needed a can and what better place than the vending machine? Luckily I had the quarters needed to buy the cheapest one, Apple Juice.

As I drunk, I checked the next two items on Annabeth's text: sugar and Sodium Chlorate. So that would be at the science labs. I navigated through the dark hallways, hoping that I wouldn't bump into the security guard as I made my way to my destination.

Finding the science labs was easy, but finding the ingredients needed was a lot harder. Or at least one of them. Once inside, I couldn't help but scrunch my nose at the smell. Gross, I hated that formalin smell…

I noticed a white box on the teacher's desk. I moved closer and realized it was sugar. I took it. Alright, two down, one to go.

I spent the next five minutes searching the room down to the last draw. I could not find the damn Sodium Chlorate. But I did learn quite a few things though. Like in this science book that was left behind, I found out that Sodium Chlorate was a weed killer. Now I just needed to find the damn thing.

I searched everywhere I could without making any noise. It was a challenge, but I wouldn't give up. I needed to get through that door and in the principal's office. I had to.

When I thought that my luck was out, I saw it. It was a circular box on top of one of the wooden wardrobes at the back of the classroom. On it I could make out without too much trouble Sodium Chlorate in big black bold letters. Bingo!

It was too high for me to grab, of course. It couldn't have been that easy. I tried to think of a way to reach for the box, when my eyes landed on a nearby chair. That's it!

I pulled out a chair, climbed on top and grabbed the box of Sodium Chlorate, before hopping off the chair. Only one more ingredient left: the duct tape.

Now that was one little sneaky bugger. It took me forever, but I found it in the art class in the storage room that I had ignored the existence of. It was sitting on the desk waiting for me.

That was the last ingredient needed. Now I need to get back to the principal's office quick.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Took you long enough." Nico sighed when I got passed Tyson who had closed the door and asked me several questions to make sure it was in fact me and to let me in.

"Well, I see that you have failed to open the door… again."

He groaned and hit his head against the door.

"Take it easy on the door, Nico." I held up the 'pipe bomb' to him. "Let's try this instead. Boom, literally."

"Yes!" he said excitedly like a little kid. "Time to blow shit up!"

I handed him the duct tape while I held the bomb in place just under the handle of the door while I used the duct tape to attach it there. Once I was finished I pulled out a box of matches I had found earlier.

"If you'll light the candle?" I asked.

He practically snatched the box of matches out my hand. Quicker than I could see, he had a lightened match in between his fingers. He bent down to light the end of the wire. "This is so cool!"

We quickly took cover behind the secretary's office. We awaited a few seconds before there was a bang! Followed by another loud bang! And the door swung inwards.

"That was so fucking cool!" Nico beamed.

Suddenly the fire alarm rung. I cursed under my breath before I bolted straight inside the principal's office and logged into his computer who had thankfully been on sleep mode so that skipped the half an hour wait for it to power on.

The screen showed me the word password. I inserted the USB stick quickly. The computer skipped the password and allowed me to log in to the principal's computer. I searched through the different files, but I knew I didn't have time to check all of them.

I downloaded all the files of every teacher and other personnel onto the USB stick before I powered off the computer and bolted out of the office with Nico and Tyson on my toes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 – UNVEIL THE TRUTH

Sitting down at our usual table in the cafeteria the next morning, I could feel everyone was in a bad mood. I couldn't really blame them after what happened last night. We hadn't been caught, but that was thanks to extreme luck.

When Nico, Tyson and I had bolted out of the principal's office, I knew we couldn't go back to our room, because the alarms were ringing and that meant all the students in the dormitories were rushing out thinking it was a fire. I also knew that we had our clothes on, while the other students were in pajamas and underpants.

So it was Nico's genius plan, to strip in our undies and throw the rest of our clothes in the nearby bush. I admit I wasn't very fond of that idea, but I knew we didn't have much of a choice. Tyson needed more convincing though.

However, by throwing all our clothes, except for our underpants, in the bush, it meant the USB stick was also in the bush for I did not have any pockets on my boxers and neither did Tyson or Nico. I should definitely invest in pocket boxers for these kinds of situations.

Anyway, the rest was pretty simple. We joined the other kids out in the playground while we waited for the firemen and the cops checked the whole place and listened as one of the officers kept repeating over and over: "Everybody keep calm! Keep calm!" And then when they realized there wasn't a fire and most likely found that the principal's door had been blasted open after a full hour waiting outside in the freezing cold in our undies, they told us it was safe to go back to our rooms.

And here we are in the cafeteria. I checked for the hundredth time in the last five minutes my pocket to feel the outline of the USB stick. When we woke up this morning, I had quickly made a detour outside to get our clothes and get them back in the dorm. Thankfully no one had found them.

"This is so cool," Nico whispered out of the blue.

I gave him a blank look. "What is?"

"Well, _this,_ as in being secretly in trouble," he said. "I've done a few things that got me in trouble, but this is whole new level. I mean if we get caught, we'd be in serious-"

"Good morning boys," Bianca said suddenly appearing out of the blue in front of our table. Nico and I looked up at her surprised, while Tyson was too busy eating his giant breakfast for him to notice her.

"Uh, hey sis." Nico nodded at her.

"So," she began as she dropped on the seat at the head of the table looking between me and Nico. "Why would you be caught?"

"Nothing," Nico mumbled returning to his breakfast which he had already finished. Bianca gave him a suspicious look before she looked at me. I didn't do anything. I didn't blink, I didn't move like a statue.

Suddenly her face broke and her eyes grew wide. "No way!"

That got the attention of half the kids in the cafeteria. I sighed and rubbed my temples tiredly. This day was getting better and better.

Bianca noticed the stares and ducked her head. She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry," she said in a lower tone. "It just surprised me."

She then turned and punched Nico in the shoulder making the younger boy yelp in surprise. "Ow! Bianca that hurt!" he whispered/shouted as he rubbed his shoulder. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"That," she said. "was for waking me up in the middle of the night by doing… whatever you were doing. C'mon, what the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my idea," he defended, but I gave him a disbelieving look. Seriously? He's going to blame me?

"Okay, maybe it was my idea to join in," he corrected himself. "But he"- he pointed at me –"was the one who came up with the idea."

Bianca turned her look to me. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes as I let out another sigh. How did it come to this? No one was supposed to find out. So I came up with a standard reply. "It's complicated and I don't have that kind of time."

"Sure it is." She shook her head in disbelief. "You could at least explain yourself to Annabeth."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at her. Annabeth? Why Annabeth? What did this have to do with Annabeth?

"Oh, don't give me that look," she said. "You know what I'm talking about. At least she said that you would know."

What the hell was she talking about? Did I miss something last night? Did I do something last night? I tried to remember something, but nothing came up, when Bianca stood up.

"Anyway, that's why I came," she said. "Annabeth asked me if I saw you to tell you to meet her in room C006, alright? Oh and I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you."

Then she left returning to her table with her friends. I looked at Nico.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I'm as lost as you are. You better go see her anyway. My sis doesn't usually like to carry out messages, even from close friends, so this must be important."

I looked at Tyson. He was currently eating a piece of bread with peanut butter. When he noticed me starring, he turned to look at me and smiled, revealing his peanut butter covered teeth. I closed my eyes for a moment trying my best to delete that image in my head before I sighed and stood up.

"Alright, wish me luck," I told them as I turned to leave with my tray in hand.

"Good luck!" I heard them both say a little too quickly and eagerly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I had no idea where room C006 was. So I did a quick detour to the secretary's office where I tried my best to look surprised at the principal's dented door. After the secretary told me where I needed to go, I quickly followed her instructions, getting lost twice in a row before I stood in front of the door of room C006.

I was about to knock, when the door swung open suddenly and a hand shot out, grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in before closing the door behind me.

Annabeth came into view and I immediately relaxed. She, however, didn't look the least bit relaxed to my confusion. What was up with her?

"Alright, it's time to talk, Percy," she said while glaring at me. "I know you're the one who caused the fire alarms last night."

"I don't-"

"Cut the shit," she snapped. "Don't pretend, I know it's you. Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

I stayed silent.

"Really?" she asked with disbelief. She held up her hand and opened her palm. The USB stick sat there. I blinked. Once. Twice. Then I touched my pockets to find that it wasn't there anymore. She was holding the real deal.

"Hand it back Annabeth," I demanded holding up my hand.

She cocked an eyebrow. "So, this must be important. Did you blast the principal's door to access his personal computer. But there's a difficult password on it, you couldn't have possibly guessed it." A look of realization crested her face as she looked back at me. "This must have some kind of high level password bypass. But why?"

I had to admit, Annabeth was really a clever person. Probably the smartest one I know or will ever know. I knew I should never have kept her in the dark, or at least this much in the dark.

"Please, Annabeth," I said pleadingly taking a step closer, but she took one step back. "I need it. You don't understand-"

"Then _make_ me understand," she said. "You can't keep me in the dark forever Percy. I will find the truth at one point or another, so you might as well tell me now."

I bit my lip in frustration. She was pushing me over the line. I needed that USB stick and no one would stand in my way. Not even Annabeth.

I lunged forward. I was quick. Very quick. She shouldn't have been able to dodge that. She shouldn't have been able to move her hand out of the way. Yet that's exactly what happened.

Just as my reaching hand was a few inches away from the USB stick in her hand, she moved it out of the way and jumped back towards the open window at the back of the room. She moved her hand through the open window while looking back at me with a glare.

"I will drop this outside and you can say by-by to whatever is on this stick," she said unblinking. She was serious. "So… Tell. Me. Now."

"Annabeth-"

"TELL ME!"

"Fine!" I yelled back kicking a table with so much force; it toppled over with a loud _bang!_ making the whole room silent.

I could feel Annabeth's gaze on me and I somehow knew that she wasn't glaring at me. I turned my back completely to her.

"Fine," I said quietly. "I'll tell you."

I hopped on one of the tables, my feet resting on the chair under it. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at her. She was looking back at me.

And so I told her everything. Mostly everything. I spared her certain details. She wanted the truth and those details didn't matter and didn't have anything to do with the truth.

I told her that I came here to escape from my father and that I wanted to be free to do whatever I wanted. I hadn't been in a public school before and that I had always been homeschooled. (That was partly the truth since I had only been homeschooled till I was nine before I was sent to camp, but I didn't tell her. (Details that don't matter) I told her that I was looking for the Kindly One, who could be a spy of my father's. (That was a lie, but a small one.)

"…and that's why I broke into the principal's office," I finished looking down at my hands. I felt as if the wait of the whole sky got off my shoulders.

Then a hand put something in the palm of my hand: the USB stick. I looked up to meet stormy grey eyes. We were really close. A little too close for comfort. Her face was maybe two inches away from mine and she stared straight through me. It was as if she was looking at my very soul or something.

I felt myself captivated by hers beautiful grey orbs. She smelled good he I noted. Maybe it was because they were so close that I could actually smell her lemon shampoo. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks heated up as my stomach did several flips. What is going on?

Suddenly, the door opened wide. Annabeth and I sprang apart in surprise as Nico and Tyson entered. There was an awkward silence in the room as no one knew what to say. I could feel my heart still beating rapidly and my cheeks still hot and I didn't dare to look at Annabeth.

"Oh, did we come in at a wrong time?" Nico asked with a nervous smile.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked as I hopped off the table and marched towards them.

"N-no not at all!" Nico whimpered.

Tyson looked confused at Nico. "Why are you lying? Of course we were-"

"Shut up!" Nico smiled at me nervously. I gave him a look. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we eavesdropped."

I sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything?" he said hesitantly sounding more like a question.

I face-palmed. "I can't believe this is happening," I mumbled shaking my head. I felt Annabeth standing next to me and my cheeks heated up again.

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Tyson asked confused.

"They are not!" I blurted out, but I could feel my cheeks getting even hotter. I quickly pushed passed them to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nico asked confused. He pointed down the other direction. "Science is that way!"

"I've got a delivery to make," I called to them. "I'll only be a minute."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It tuned out I would take more than just a minute. After another quick detour to the secretary's office to know the way to Mr. Brunner's room, I ended up getting lost.

I was walking passed the counselor's office when I heard it open.

"Percy Jackson!"

I froze in my tracks and turned to see the counselor waving at me as he approached me. "Class has started. Where might you be heading?"

"Uh, nowhere. I don't have class for first period," I lied.

"Oh well, you wouldn't mind if I burrowed you for a second?"

"Well, actually-"

"Good!" he beamed with a big grin. He motioned a hand to his office. I looked down the hallway hesitantly. I needed to get to Chiron to get him the USB stick.

I looked back at the counselor. He might be working for the Kindly One or actually be the Kindly One. I really wished that I could have had more time last night to figure out who it was. My life would have been so much easier. I wouldn't need to second guess everyone about who they really were.

With a sigh, I nodded and walked to his office. What did I have to lose? Chiron might be in the middle of a lesson right now, so he wouldn't be going anywhere. Plus, the counselor might just want to interrogate me about whether I broke into the principal's office, in which case that wouldn't be too good.

Once inside, I didn't bother to have his permission and just plopped down on his couch. The counselor closed the door behind him and I could make the distinctive sound of a click! I knew that was the lock.

I was immediately on guard, but I tried to look nonchalant like I hadn't noticed. He walked to his chair before sitting down. He waited, looking left and right. He seemed on edge.

"Yes, I'm here," he said suddenly. I looked at him confused, but he wasn't looking at me. "Yes, I have him." There was a pause. "Alright, sir, right away."

I realized just then that he was speaking through some kind of earpiece to someone else. That really sent me on edge. Could it be that he was speaking to the Kindly One? Was he working for the Kindly One?

"Uh, what's-"

"Let me do the talking, if you would, I'm sure you have many questions, and I will answer them, but first I must ask some myself," he said with such a serious voice, he seemed like a totally different character.

"Wha-?"

"What did I say?"

I kept my mouth shut. Normally I wouldn't listen to another human being, unless it's someone I care for, but this guy claimed to have answers. He might not be a spy of the Kindly One like I had originally thought. Maybe he was my father's spy.

"Now," he said crossing his fingers in front of him. "Do you have what Chiron asked for?"

I was mildly surprised he knew Chiron's name. That definitely meant he knew about the summer camp. Does that mean that Chiron sent him?

"Yes," I said.

He held up his hand. "Hand it over then."

"No," I said. "Chiron gave _me_ this mission and I was told that I was to give it back to him and him only. I don't know you. You could be lying."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Chiron is gone missing…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – KEEP TOGETHER

You know, I read this quote once, yeah I know it took some time with my dyslexia and all, but when I did, it read: As much as you want to plan your life, it has a way of surprising you with unexpected things that will make you happier than you originally planned.

But in this case, as I stare dumbly at the counselor, it's the opposite. Instead of making me happier, it makes me more depressed. I blinked several times. I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.

"Come again?"

"Chiron is gone missing," he repeated slowly to make sure I had in fact heard him right. "We don't know where he is. No one does. We've checked everywhere. It's like he…vanished."

I was shocked. It seemed as if my whole body didn't know how to react. I could feel my face go slack as my mouth fell slightly open. I didn't move. I was frozen to the point where I was hardly breathing.

But then, as shock began to melt away, all my senses returned slowly. I wanted to sit in a corner and curve into a ball and stay there forever. Chiron had always been there for me. He was like a second father. Actually he was more of a father to me than my own biological father.

"…Okay." I let out a shaky breath as I tried very hard to keep my cool and not panic. "I can't go looking for him until this stick is safe and we figure out who the Kindly One is."

"That is why you must give it to me," he said holding his open palm up to me once more.

I shook my head. "No, I think they'll expect that and go after you. No, I need to do it."

He sighed. "Where would you go?" he asked. "They already follow you everywhere. There is no computer you can access without them knowing. Just give it to me."

"You're wrong," I said ignoring his demand for the stick again. "There is a place I can go. Somewhere I know they won't follow. And if they do, it would be in vain."

At first he looked confused, before it clicked in his head as he looked at me in realization. "That might actually work," he said. "But you need to think this through. Once they figure out what you'll do, they will do everything they can to stop you. They'll go to those closest to you."

"I don't have anyone close to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Your friends?"

I felt stupid. Really? My friends? Who were my friends? Was Nico my friend? Was Tyson my friend? Was Annabeth my friend? I knew that Grover was my friend, so were the Stolls, even though they are a special bunch, but I knew that these guys could handle themselves plenty.

"Well that would mean to bring them _there_ ," I said. "We can't get there by foot and I don't have a car."

"I think you'll need more of a van," he said. "Lucky for you, I have one."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised. "Like you have it parked somewhere-"

"Somewhere secret yeah, and it doesn't stand out," he said. "It's the perfect getaway car."

"You make it sound like we've robbed the bank or something," I said sarcastically.

"Well, you kind of did," he said. "You have the possible identity of the Kindly One in your pocket."

"Right," I said. "So, all I need to do is get my friends out. We take the van and drive there. Then we lay low for a while until we figure out who the Kindly One is. Take him down and voila, mission accomplished."

"That's one way of putting it." He nodded. "But I doubt it'll go as smoothly. We'll run into trouble."

"We'll be ready," I said confidently. "I just need some time to get my friends together without the Kindly One knowing. I'll need to get them at lunchtime I think."

"I'll be waiting in the van then," he said. "I'll be parked close to the entrance. I'll drive to get you when I see you come out."

I nodded.

"You better get into class now or they'll suspect something," he said. "Just tell them I was asking questions about the incident _last_ night."

I had completely forgotten about that. With a sigh, I stood up and made my way to the door when Mr. Solace called me. I turned to look at him questionably.

"Yeah?"

"Just…be careful," he said with nervousness. I guessed my father had threatened him if anything happened to me.

I nodded, flashing him my signature grin, before I stepped out of his office and made my way to my class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For once, the classes past fairly quickly. Whatever the reason for that, I was grateful. If I had stayed any longer in those classrooms, I would have suffocated of stress.

After getting a tray of food, I sat at my usual table, waiting for my friends. I didn't wait long, for maybe five minutes later; I saw Nico and Tyson enter the cafeteria making their way to get their trays of food. The cafeteria was half full and anyone of them could be a spy of the Kindly One. I'd have to be careful.

Two trays dropped on the table and I looked up to see Nico and Tyson.

"Hey Perce," Nico said sitting down across from me while Tyson sat next to me as usual. "You look on edge man, something wrong? Please tell me this doesn't have to do with us barging on your moment with Annabeth!"

I choked on my own saliva which attracted a few glances from nearby students. I gulped down my glass of water, before I let out a sigh. "What the heck are you talking about? We weren't having a 'moment', I was telling her the truth."

"About your feelings?" Nico teased.

I glared at him.

"Kidding. Kidding," he said scared.

I leaned forward. "I need to get you out of here. Both of you."

"What? Where?"

"To CHB," I said glancing at Tyson who had a look of realization while he was eating his peanut butter sandwich.

"Uh, what's CHB?" Nico asked confused.

"It means Cam-" I quickly covered Tyson's mouth to stop him from saying the name out loud and maybe the spy overhear him. Tyson looked at me surprised while I glared at him. Thankfully he understood and I pulled my hand away to see it was covered in peanut butter. I wiped it away in disgust with Nico's handkerchief.

"So, anyway, I need to get you there. They-"

"Who's they?"

"Will you let me finish?"

Nico mumbled something under his breath, but kept quiet.

"Thank you," I said. "Now when I say _they_ , I mean spies of the Kindly One who are going to go after my friends when they find out where I'm going, alright? So that's why I need you to come with me to somewhere… safe."

Nico looked like he was pondering what to do. Maybe he was determining that this was no joking manner. I guess it all came down to how much he trusted me.

With a sigh, he nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

I nodded and looked over at Annabeth's table, only to not find the blonde girl in question. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion while I looked around the cafeteria to find her, but it was in vain.

My mind started to race with all kinds of possibilities. Did they maybe get to her? Did they know what I was going to do? Was she safe?

I let out a shaky breath while Tyson and Nico looked at me in confusion.

"I can't find Annabeth."

Nico's eyes widened. "Do you think they-"

"No," I said stubbornly blocking all those thoughts. "No, there is no way they could have known. I'll go ask the girls. Stay put."

I walked up to the girl's table. Thalia, Bianca, Piper and Jason were there. They were all there except for Annabeth. I sat down at the head of the table interrupting in their discussion as they all looked at me in confusion.

"Annabeth," I simply said. "Where is she?"

Piper gasped at me before she started breathing hard trying to cool herself down with her hands to ventilate herself. Everyone stared at her except for Jason who looked worried at her. I pointed at her.

"What's up with her?" I asked confused.

Bianca waved her hand to drop the matter like this was perfectly normal. "Oh, don't mind her. She just gets excited on certain… subjects. Just like her mother actually."

"Right," I said though I didn't actually understand. An image of Annabeth popped in my head suddenly bringing me back on the matter at hand. "Anyway, where is Annabeth?"

"We don't know," Thalia finally spoke. She looked worried. "She never is late at lunchtime. I thought that maybe she was hanging out with you, but-"

"Uh, why would she be hanging with me?"

She shrugged. "Cause you're the new couple."

My jaw hit the table. "

"Thalia!" Bianca whined. "He wasn't supposed to know yet."

"Whatever," Thalia said. "He was going to find out sooner or later. What does that change?"

Piper was the one to answer, finally having come down from hyperventilating. "You could have waited till they actually confessed to each other so we could give them their official pairing name."

"What, Percabeth?" Thalia asked.

Bianca face-palmed.

"Thalia!" Piper whined more.

I blinked several times not too sure what I was hearing before I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Right!" I said making them jump in surprise. "If you don't have a clue about where she is-" I pointed to myself –"I'm off to find her."

I started to get up when Thalia mirrored my actions. I raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "You really think I'm just gonna sit here while you run off to look for her? She's my best friend, I'm going."

She marched passed me and I nodded impressed. She had this aura around her that felt intimidating. I turned on my heels and followed Thalia who was already at the cafeteria doors. Before I went through them, I made eye contact with Nico and motioned him to follow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I must admit that if it had been anyone else but Annabeth, I do think I would have given up. Thalia, Nico, Tyson and I had done nearly a full circle of the school and we still hadn't found her.

"Did you phone her at least?" Nico asked from behind me.

"Yes." Thalia and I both said at the same time making her glare at me.

As a matter of fact I had called Annabeth maybe seven times, but she never answered. This had really gotten me worried. The chances of her being sound and safe were getting slimmer by the second.

"Where could she be?" Nico asked with a sigh. I rolled my eyes. He had been complaining for the last ten minutes.

"Will you stop complaining?"

"Hey! You were the one who-"

"Shh!" Thalia cut him off as she seemed to listen. I tried to do something, but I didn't hear anything. Suddenly, Thalia bolted down the hallway. I quickly raced after her while I heard Nico and Tyson scramble to catch up to us.

Thalia ran two different hallways before she stopped at a door. She pressed her ear against the door to listen. Nico and Tyson nearly ran into me when Thalia stepped back and kicked the door open.

I quickly got to her side to look inside to see Annabeth standing over five knocked out men on the floor. She was panting heavily, her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. She raised a single finger, and bent over, her hands on her knees. Her eyes looked a bit glazed and she hung her head low. Her face was flushed and sweat beaded on her forehead. She was completely out of breath. It took a few minutes, but slowly her breathing came back to normal, the gasps transformed into slow deep breaths, and she straightened up. Her breathing was now quiet. Annabeth, who was once out of breath, looked like she was now full of oxygen, once more.

"Well," she said smiling at us. "You sure took your time."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 – A TURN OF EVENTS

I was in a complete daze.

I wasn't sure exactly how to react. I mean, what? What was going on? Did Annabeth just take out five men all by herself? Where did she learn to do that? Was she some kind of undercover agent, or something?

I mentally slapped myself to get myself together as Annabeth walked passed me and in the hallway hugging Thalia. Nico and Tyson stood to the side having a similar reaction as I.

The two girls broke their embrace and Annabeth looked over at me. "So," she began. "What's the plan? I assume you have a plan."

"Uh…" I couldn't speak. I was still in some kind of daze. Was this a dream? Yeah, maybe I'm dreaming. It would make sense.

"Percy?"

I'll be waking up soon and this will all be just a dream. I'll wake up in my bed and-

I felt a hand slap against my cheek hard. I groaned as I pressed a hand against my burning cheek as I looked at Annabeth surprised while she smiled at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"I called your name six times and you wouldn't react," she explained. "Now answer me will you?"

"Answer what?"

She sighed. "Percy you need to focus."

"I am focused!"

"No, you're not!"

"Guys!"

"What?!" we both snapped at Thalia who stood in between us.

"Could we hurry up?" she asked. "I mean, we don't have all day here. Someone will hear us."

Annabeth sighed once more. "You're right." She turned her hard gaze back on me. "Now Percy, tell me your plan? Did you talk to the counselor?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we have an escape plan," I said. "A getaway car for all of us."

"Do you have _it_?"

It took me a moment to understand what she was asking. I nodded and her shoulders relaxed with relief. She began marching down the hallway with Thalia on her heels. I turned to Nico and Tyson who stood behind me silent during the whole ordeal. I shrugged at them before I followed the two girls.

When I caught up with them, I matched their stride as I walked beside Annabeth. "Where did Apollo tell you the getaway car would be?"

I blinked several times at her, confused. "A-Apollo?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Apollo, the counselor, Mr. Solace or whatever his name is at this school," she said. "Just tell me where the car is parked."

I gulped. "It's a van," I clarified. "And it's in the parking. He didn't say where, just that he would come when he saw us come out of the school."

"Alright." She looked at Thalia. "Thalia, take Nico and Tyson and go get the others and bring them out to the van," Annabeth said in a commanding voice that surprised me even further.

Thalia nodded, grabbed Nico and Tyson by their elbows and turned left down a hallway that would lead back to the cafeteria. I looked back at Annabeth who walked slightly in front of me like some kind of a leader.

"What's going on?" I asked desperately. "And where are we going?"

She glanced back at me. "We're going to evacuate the school without _them_ knowing so _we_ can all escape."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Why don't we just press the fire alarm button?"

"Because first we need to see someone."

"Okay," I said not entirely sure what was going on. Actually, I had no clue what the hell was going on. "So, where are we headed?"

"I think you know," she said simply as we passed the entrance and turned left through a door I recognized. On the other side, at the opposite side of the room was the secretary who recognized me instantly.

Maybe she thought I was in trouble again and needed to see the principal, yet again. I wish it were so simple.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you two on this lovely day?"

"Activate plan 23," Annabeth said.

I blinked at her in confusion while the secretary looked at Annabeth in realization. She looked nervous as she swallowed hard and motioned at the principal's door. "He's inside."

Annabeth smiled at the older woman behind the desk in gratitude before she turned and opened the principal's door. I followed her hesitantly as I had no idea why we were going to see the principal of all people.

We found Mr. D sitting behind his desk with his feet on it as he drank from his soda and looked at us with a raised eyebrow. I really wondered how did he still have his job with that kind of demeanor. I mean, I didn't put my feet on my desk in class. Well, maybe that's because I sleep in most of them, but that's irrelevant.

" _Annabelle_ ," he said completely ignoring me. "What brings you to my office? Did Peter do something again?"

"It's Percy." I glared at him. "And I'm here as well, you know."

He waved his hand dismissively in my direction. "Whatever," he said as he drank the last of his can and threw it behind him landing perfectly in the bin. It's like he had done it a million times. "Now, tell me why you are here."

"Plan 23, sir," she said respectfully.

Again I had no idea what she was talking about, but Mr. D had a similar reaction to his secretary. He looked at her in understanding before he nodded. "Alright," he said as he dropped his feet off his desk and stood up stretching in front of us. "I was starting to get bored anyway."

With that he moved to the side where the fire alarm was and I couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to do it, was he? There is no way that the principal would press that but-

His fist hit the red button and loud sirens followed right after. I must admit I was quite uneasy when he glanced at me with huge grin, like he wanted to do that all his life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Please, for the hundredth time, can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"He doesn't shut up this kid," Mr. D remarked.

I glared at him. "I just want to figure out what's going on, because it seems like I'm the only one in the dark here." I turned to Annabeth. "Why is he coming with us anyway?"

"Its standard protocol of plan 23," she replied like she was used to saying it.

"You go on again about plan 23, but what the hell is plan 23 anyway?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'll explain later," she said. "For now let's just make it out before-"

She stopped mid-sentence just as we saw three men entering the school. They all glared at us and I immediately knew these weren't good guys, but probably guys on the Kindly One's payroll. Bad guys, then.

I was about to step forward to deal with them, but before I could, Annabeth took off her bag and placed it against my chest. I gave her a quizzical look while she just smirked at me.

"Hold this for me," she said. "It sort of gets in a way."

With that she turned around and delivered her first punch against the first man's jaw so fast, I barely saw her do it. The man stumbled back against the wall while clutching the side of his face that she punched.

The two others were a little more cautious now that they knew what they were up against: en experienced fighter. They just didn't know how experienced, nor did I for that matter. The second guy with the weird haircut went for a punch. He was quick, but Annabeth's reaction was quicker.

She sidestepped his punch and then she surged forward and caught the man off-guard by grabbing his right wrist with both hands. Before the man had a chance to react, Annabeth swung her hips to the right, spun one hundred and eighty degrees and drove her elbow deep in his side. Then, quickly reversing her pivot, she brought the man's wrist over her shoulder and used her momentum to swing him over her back.

Once the poor guy touched the ground, the third and last standing guy chose that moment to grab her from behind, pinning Annabeth's arms against her chest. It didn't stop her though. She bent forward and struck back with her head colliding with the man's nose with a _crack!_

He let out a groan as he immediately let go of her to touch his bleeding nose. Annabeth spun around to face him. She grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee up right where the sun don't shine making him gasp in pain as Annabeth brought her fist back and delivered a mighty punch, knocking him out cold.

My mouth hung open. I stared at her in complete disbelief. She threw her golden locks out of her face as she stepped over the fallen men to make her way in front of me. She looked at me with those stormy grey eyes of hers that sent shivers down my spine. She was dangerous and for some odd reason, I liked it.

"Thanks," she said as she took the bag out of my arms and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to walk to the entrance, passing over the men sprawled on the floor once more. Mr. D chuckled at me and shook his head as if there was something funny on my face before he followed after Annabeth. I gulped as I looked down at Annabeth's work. I had to remind myself that she was on my side.

Or at least I thought she was. How could I be sure? A few minutes ago, I thought she was just a typical school girl with amazing grades and amazing looks, but now… she was also an amazing fighter. It just shows that there's still so much I don't know about her. She might have an agenda of her own that might bring her against me and if that day ever comes… I'd have to be careful.

On that bright thought, I let out a sigh and forced my legs to follow after them. I passed through the front doors of the school and made my way down the steps. I made my way along the sidewalk all the way to the parking lot on the side.

I passed the corner of a wall that separated the vegetation with the asphalt covered ground of the parking and immediately caught sight of Annabeth and Mr. D boarding a van. They were approximately a hundred feet from me. Annabeth turned around confused when her eyes landed on me and lit up. She waved at me urgently before turning around to board the van with everyone else.

Just then I noticed a man in a black hoodie, with its hood covering his face as he pulled out a gun and aimed it squarely at Annabeth's back. I knew exactly what would happen and I hadn't even felt myself moving.

I was acting on instinct, casting aside trepidation. I knew what would come next. The squeezing of the trigger, and the crisp staccato of a gunshot. The scream from Annabeth as the bullet entered her spinal column, and then the deafening silence afterward as she bled out. I couldn't let it happen. I _wouldn't_ let it happen.

I was sprinting now, pumping my arms furiously. Not like this! I wasn't going to make it. I slammed against her with all the strength I had. "Annabeth!" I shouted.

The crack of a shot echoed across the parking. I felt the bullet pierce my skin just below my rib cage. My mind registered the white-hot pain for just a brief second, before it turned numb. I looked down dazed. I put a hand against the wound and when I withdrew it; my fingers were covered in a hot sticky red substance. My own blood.

I could feel the world around me spin as I felt my center of gravity waver and I fell down to my knees. I glanced up to see the hooded man was gone. Where had he come from?

I could feel my heartbeat slowing as I drew in a series of deep breaths. Blackness began to claw at the edges of my vision and I was intensely aware of how tired I was. But Annabeth was safe. I grinned at her shocked face. She was safe.

Then everything turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 – WELCOME BACK!

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remembered lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When I finally came around for good, the familiar girl was gone. There was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to.

I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. I'd recognize this place even with my eyes closed. I knew exactly where I was.

There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty. But the worst of all was my side, just below my rib that hurt like crazy.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through the maraschino cherry.

My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. His clutches under his arm pits. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange t-shirt that said CHB.

Now that I think about it, I too was wearing the traditional camper t-shirt like Grover. Someone must have changed my clothes while I was out. I took a quick peek under the blanket covering my legs to see I was wearing the same slim jeans I wore before I woke up. That was good news at least.

"How long was I out?" I asked with difficulty.

"About twelve hours."

"Twelve?"

He nodded.

"So, uh Perce," Grover said. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much," I said. "I remember running to Annabeth's side when that… that guy shot me and then… then everything was dark."

He looked down. "I'm sorry Perce."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I should have been there!"

"What, you're saying that this is somehow _your_ fault?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I'm supposed to _protect_ you," he said. "That's my job. I'm a keeper. At least… I was."

"Wait, what…" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here."

He helped hold my glass and put the straw to my lips. I slightly recoiled at the taste because I had been expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies—my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting.

Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. I'd forgotten what it was like to drink Nectar. Before I knew it, I'd drained my glass.

"What did it taste like?" Grover asked. "You never told me."

I smiled softly. "Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Better, thanks to this." I motioned the empty glass in my hand. "Where are the others?"

"You mean those that came with you in the van? Yeah, well while you were out, Mr. D assigned them to the empty cabins. At least for the new ones, but Tyson or Annabeth and Thalia were assigned to their old cabins."

"Wait what? What do you mean their old cabins? You mean Annabeth and Thalia used to be here?"

Grover gave me a confused look. "Well, yeah of course."

I shook my head. "I'm so confused," I said. "What about Mr. D? Is he the director now?"

"He's a temporal replacement," Grover explained. "At least until we get Chiron back."

The mention of Chiron didn't help with my mood. It made me feel lonely. Chiron had always been there for me. He'd always guided me. But now he was gone.

I shook those thoughts away as I got ready to stand up, but felt a flaming pain at my side. Grover noticed my pain filled expression immediately as he sprang forward to push me back down on the seat.

"Wow, wow, wow, you shouldn't get up," Grover said. "Will said you still needed more rest."

I pushed his hands away and forced myself to stand up. Grover still looked hesitantly at me, ready to hold me if I fell. I stood up to my full height, clutching my side heavily as I took a few steps forward.

"Alright." Grover sighed. "If you're so determined to stand up. Let me take you to see our new director. I'm sure you have many questions."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse, also known as the Big House. It's been a part of the camp for a long time. I think it was painted red during the 1980's through the early 1990's, but has since been painted baby-blue with a white trim. There are four flours including a basement and an attic.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath. We were on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange t-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The man facing me was none other than Mr. D himself with his small but porky figure. He wore a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt, dark pants and really fancy shoes. I guess he was really digging it with his new position as camp director.

"Percy," Grover murmured seeming to understand what I was thinking. "Mr. D is the new camp director. Be polite, okay? And you already know…"

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me. First, I didn't recognize him. But then, I recognized the Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, the khaki Bermuda shorts, the black hair, the neatly trimmed black beard.

"Hello, father."

The older man turned and smiled at me. His sea-green eyes, identical to mine, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

Typical of him.

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Thank you for saving my life. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks."

"I must say, Percy," my father said. " _I'm_ glad to see you alive. Taking that bullet was brave… but stupid. Very stupid."

Here we go. The lecture.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently. "Are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir," Grover shuttered almost nervously as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. Or maybe it was because my father was there.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," I said.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_ ," he said.

I glared at him. Was he expecting me to be his servant? I was liking the new camp director less and less.

He sighed and looked over to my father. "You should teach your son some manners."

My father smiled. "He's a work in progress."

"Uh-uh." Mr. D turned to me again. "Well, it is, along with Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," my father said.

"Please," I said. "What is going on? I broke into this guy's computer-" I pointed at Mr. D –"to find the Kindly One, whoever that is, and bring it back here. Now he's the new camp director and I don't have the stick anymore… wait where's the stick?"

The temporal camp director ignored me as he dealt the cards. Grover seemed to flinch every time one landed in his pile.

"Percy," my father said. "Did Chiron tell you nothing?"

"No," I said. "Because when I was goanna deliver it to Chiron, he's gone missing."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "Blaming us for everything. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" I asked.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.

"Well, I'm afraid there's too much to tell," my father said. "But, I'll try and explain it the best I can."

I nodded.

"Firstly, Mr. D works-"

" _Worked_ ," Mr. D corrected.

"Yes, worked for me to keep an eye on you in that school," he explained. "As did Chiron, but he went of his free will. I also assigned Grover to keep you _safe_." Grover looked down at his cards. "We knew about a group after you known as the Furies led by the Kindly One who had been discovered at your school. So the principal's computer which wasn't Mr. D's was supposedly to contain the identity of the Kindly One."

"Then why send me?" I asked. "I mean, Mr. D could have done it, why didn't you ask him."

"Well, we knew that the Kindly One had eyes everywhere and he would get suspicious of Mr. D if he would access those encrypted files on it. So we needed someone to do it quietly past curfew where the Kindly One would have his guard down."

"Okay, well, where is it now?"

"Safe," my father said. "It's being decoded by the best. We'll know who it is soon. At least that's what they told me."

"So, you really had it covered, didn't you?" I said sarcastically.

I waited for my father to reply with something else as he likes to have the last word. But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He crackled as he tallied up his points.

I sighed. "What about Annabeth? And Thalia?"

"What about them?" my father asked confused.

"Well," I said. "How did they know about all this? They can't be from camp, I would have known. So how did Annabeth learn to-to fight like that?"

"Miss Chase," my father said, "first came to camp when she was seven years old. She had run away from her family, I'll let her tell you why, and she found Thalia. Eventually, they ran into Grover who took them to camp… but he took some wrong turns on the way."

Poor Grover. He wasn't having the time of his life at this table.

"They ran into some kind of lair of some psycho and they all got captured except for Annabeth," my father said. "Long story short, they got away, but Thalia got injured. Severely injured. The camp infirmary couldn't do anything for her, but my niece came with her band of girls and claimed to know to heal the poor girl. Annabeth didn't want to leave without her, so she left with Thalia to join their group of girls."

"Right," I said, rather hesitant to believe him. But Grover didn't go against it, so it must have been true.

Mr. D smiled down at his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," my father said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

Mr. D sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by my father. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again_ , about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

"Y-yes, sir," Grover stammered.

Mr. D turned to me. "I believe you know which is your own cabin, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."

As The camp director swept into the farmhouse, with Grover following him miserably. I was surprised he remembered my name. Probably because my father sat next to me.

We sat at the card table in silence.

"Why did you appoint him the camp director?" I asked. "I mean, _you_ should be the camp director, considering you made this place."

My father smiled at me. "I wasn't the only one who made it," he said. "And besides, who would look after my company. It needs a leader. Now if you're suggesting something…"

"I'm not suggesting anything," I said. "I don't want to be the leader of your stupid company. I'm not like you. I don't… lead."

My father put a hand on my shoulder. "In time, son," he said. "You will learn."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the day passed quickly. I visited my old buddies before I checked on Tyson and Nico who practically crushed me in hugs. I explained to them that we would be staying here for the weekend until everything was settled and done.

I met the Stolls who had taken it upon themselves to serve as the main tour guide for Bianca, which led to Katie being in jealous rage and Travis being hit in on the head over and over. It was quite the funny sight.

Jason and Piper on the other hand knew Leo and he served as there tour guide. Apparently they were best friends. Who would have guessed?

I just had one last stop to make.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hesitantly knocked on the cabin door. I waited several seconds before it opened to reveal none other than Annabeth Chase.

She had changed clothes since last time I saw her. She was wearing a white V neck tank top that was tucked into her dark linen shorts. She was barefoot. Her curly blonde hair was held up in a simple pony tail with a few locks framing her face.

"Percy," she whispered. Her stormy grey eyes wider than they should have been. She looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Annabeth. Uh… is this a good ti-"

I was cut off when she threw her arms around me and crushed me into a hug. I tried very hard not to groan or scream as I fell like my side was on fire. But the arms that held me were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to mine soothed me more than I expected. I didn't want to let go. It felt as if when I was in her arms all my pain went away—mental and physical, mostly the depressing pain. If I could only stay in her arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people.

Annabeth must have come back to reality and understood what was happening as she quickly broke the embrace making me groan at the stinging pain at my side.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic look. There was an awkward moment of us just standing there looking at each other. I didn't know why, but I couldn't look away from her stormy grey eyes. There was something about them that just stirred something in me.

Annabeth awkwardly cleared her throat and said, "Come in," she stepped aside for me to enter.

I smiled at her, before I stumbled forward. Annabeth quickly caught me. She put an arm around my shoulders so I could lean on her as she helped me inside.

I could feel darkness seep into my vision as she guided me to a sofa and gently dropped me on it. I lied down with difficulty. She stared at my chest with wide eyes. I looked down to see a dark spot on the lefts side of my t-shirt. My wound must have reopened.

I looked up at Annabeth who tore her gaze away and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. She came back seconds later with a medical kit. Or at least it looked like a medical kit. My vision was failing.

I only lasted a few seconds before everything turned dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I came to, my t-shirt had been ripped open and both of the exit wounds had been cleaned, bandaged and wrapped in a manner that, to me, seemed to be very professional. Annabeth had gathered up her supplies as she stood.

"Do you have any water?" I asked. My mouth felt like cotton.

"I'll be right back," she said as she turned on her heels and left.

When she returned, I graciously accepted the glass from her hand. I brought the glass to my lips and drank deeply. I emptied the glass and quickly asked for another. Annabeth brought back two. I rested my forearms on my knees and looked up to Annabeth as she walked towards me.

"That looks like it hurt," she said, handing me a glass. She nodded towards my torso. I looked down to a blotch of skin that was lighter than the rest. The scar tissue resembled a fissure that ran down the side of my chest.

I swallowed a mouthful if water before speaking. "My first fight." I chuckled at the memory. "I was just a kid in a Halloween costume then."

Annabeth nodded attentively for me to continue.

"Purse-snatcher. I ran him down in some dead-end alley. He pulled a knife and I got too close." I gestured to the mark. "Lesson learned. Got the purse back, though. So it wasn't a total bust."

"Was she pretty?"

I burst out laughing before grabbing at my side painfully. "She was in her eighties! With liver-spotted skin and a hunched back!" I grunted with a smile. "She gave me a dollar for all of my trouble. Patted my cheek and walked away."

I stared off at some point lost in the memory. I realized that she was silent.

Annabeth took two steps closer to me. "That was really stupid, you know?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I know." I smiled. "I should have asked at least enough money to replace my shirt."

"No."

"No? I think that's reasonable. That was my favorite shi-"

"Stop it!" she snapped. "You're not listening to me!"

I turned to meet her eyes. "I'm listening," I said softly.

"No, you're not. You're making stupid jokes and acting like this isn't at all a big deal." She twisted her hands together and started to pace before seeming to change her mind and shifted her weight from leg to leg. "Can you just stop being… _you_ for a few minutes?"

I wasn't sure how that was possible, but I could see that Annabeth was being serious.

I nodded.

She was silent for some moments before whispering, "Why did you do it? Why did you save me? Why did you…" she cast a sidelong glance at my abdomen, where my bandages were. "You took a bullet for me. Why?"

I sighed. This was gonna be difficult. I looked down

"Honestly, I don't know." I shrugged. "I just… _did_. I acted on instinct. I knew that If I hadn't… then you would have died and I…" I gulped. "… I didn't want to watch you to die. I don't want to see someone else I care about, die."

She looked confused at me. "Someone else?"

I gulped. I shouldn't have said that. But it was too late now.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "The point is… I have enough suffering in my life. And I don't want your death to add to it."

She nodded slowly.

"I better get going," I said getting ready to stand up, but Annabeth immediately stopped me and pushed me back down on the couch.

"There's no way you're doing anything," she said strictly. "You need rest."

I sighed, but didn't object to the idea. Her sofa was quite comfortable. I nodded at her. She looked down at me. I didn't know what she was thinking. But knowing her, probably about a million things at once.

She turned off the lamp beside my bed before she walked off to her bedroom.

"Annabeth?" I called.

She looked back at me. "Yes, Percy?"

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 – A DAY FULL OF SURPRISES

I really hate it when somebody wakes me up before I even finish my dream. Waking up is no longer the pleasure it once was. There is a fleeting moment when I am whole again but it evaporates faster than summer rain off the burnt earth. Then my lids that were drooping and leaden with sleep were snapped open as violently as the person behind the door was banging her fist against it.

I groaned and made the mistake to roll on my side and land on the floor with a surprised yelp. I blinked, closed my eyes and blinked again. I sat up with difficulty and used the sofa I'd been sleeping on to help me get to my feet. I stretch my arms above my head and yawned.

Dragging my feet across the floor, I made my way to the door to tell the person on the other side to shut up. I twisted the handle and pulled the door open half way to see who it was.

Piper gasped in surprise and covered her mouth.

"What is it Piper?" I asked tiredly as I leaned on the door.

"Uh…" Piper stammered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are you doing in Annabeth's cabin?" she asked perplexed when her face light up. "Oh, don't tell me. Did the two of you..?"

I blushed deep red as I understood what she was implying. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What? No!" I said a bit louder than I wanted.

"Oh…" she looked disappointed.

I cleared my throat embarrassingly. "Just… tell me why you're banging on the door this early."

"It's ten o'clock!"

I shrugged. "So?"

Piper shook her head. "Whatever. I came by to ask Annabeth if she was going to join us at the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yeah," she said. "We didn't know what to do, and since it's a day off and it's the weekend, me and the girls thought we should go for a swim or something."

"The girls?"

"Yes," she said. "Me, Bianca, Thalia, Juniper. You didn't know we were here?"

"I was kind of busy being unconscious with a bullet in my chest."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," she said. "That was the scariest moment in my entire life. We thought you were dead. You'd lost so much blood… had it not been for Annabeth, you would have… been dead, I mean."

"Wait, what?"

"Annabeth took care of you in the van on the way here," she said. "She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "No… no, she didn't."

"Well, you can ask her about that after you tell her to meet us at the lake in like ten minutes?"

I nodded. "Will do."

She turned to leave when she paused. She looked back at me. "You know, next time you answer the door, you should think about wearing something to cover your chest."

I looked at her confused when I realized for the first time I was shirtless. I sighed before closing the door. I walked down the corridor that led to Annabeth's bedroom.

I knocked lightly on her door. "Annabeth? You awake? You decent?"

I didn't get an answer. Maybe she left earlier this morning before I woke up? Nah that's stupid. Piper would have known. Maybe Annabeth's alarm didn't wake her. That is if she even had an alarm.

I knocked once again, louder. When I still didn't get an answer, I decided to enter.

Annabeth's bedroom was… well, interesting. The walls were different shades of grey, reminding me of her beautiful eyes. Uh, I mean, stormy grey eyes. The walls were sprinkled with various posters, mostly of architectural building designs.

I could make out Annabeth's figure under her comforter which had lumps of varying sizes and shapes. It was weighed down on one side by her laptop, which I was surprised hadn't fallen off the bed, apparently she didn't move around in her sleep.

A desk sat in the corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves.

I broke out of my stance and walked up to the side of her bed. I reached out a hand towards her to wake her up.

Suddenly she removed the comforter from her as she sprang forward with surprising speed and tackled me down to the ground with something sharp pushed against my neck. Was that a dagger?

I was so surprised; I couldn't breathe and just stared wide eyed at Annabeth who took a second to understand what was happening. Hopefully she was realizing that I wasn't actually a threat.

"Percy?" she asked softly removing the blade from my throat.

"Yeah," I grunted from her leg compressing my bandaged wound. "Mind if you, uh, get off please?"

Annabeth must have just realized she was straddling me and quickly got off. I groaned putting a hand on my wound as I got up. Annabeth dropped on her bed burying her head in her hands as she sighed tiredly.

I wasn't sure what to do really, so I sat down next to her, feeling as if her leg was still poking me in the side. We sat there in silence for I wasn't sure how long, before I spoke:

"Are you alright?"

She heaved a sigh, once again as she sat back up to look at me with tired eyes. Her curly hair was a matted and frizzy. She was wearing a purple cropped t-shirt that came up to her belly button with grey linen shorts. I must admit, despite how I imagined she might have felt, she looked good.

"Are you gonna tell everyone?" she asked bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

The faintest of smiles appeared, before disappearing a second later making me doubt if it was even there in the first place. She picked up her dagger. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

I was about to ask her once again what she was talking about, when it came to me. She was talking about the dagger. That's what she was asking. There is a strict rule in camp against any sharp objects like knives or daggers.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "Do you really think I would do that? Tell everyone; oh, look out everyone, Annabeth Chase has a dagger, she's crazy! She attacked me when I was trying to wake her up!"

Another smile, this one larger than the last one, showing her white teeth. "Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't do that. It ain't in your nature."

"Chiron once told me," I said remembering the scene, "he once told me a long time ago, that everyone had a fatal flaw. It's what made us human, he said. And when I asked about mine, he told me that I would risk the world and even my own life to save a loved one or even a stranger."

"Loyalty," Annabeth said.

I nodded.

"I wouldn't call it a fatal flaw," she said. "It's thanks to your so called 'fatal flaw' that I'm alive. You saved me, because of your loyalty. I see it. I didn't before, but now… it's all too clear."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "You're a good person, Percy Jackson."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, not many share that opinion."

"It's true, Percy. Those who don't believe it are fools."

"My own father doesn't believe in me."

"How do you know that?"

She had a point. I didn't. My face must have showed it as Annabeth nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "Don't presume he thinks that. You're his son. That makes you special in his eyes. Maybe he doesn't show it, but trust me, he does believe in you. He loves you. I know the feeling all too well."

I gave her a confused look. She heaved another sigh.

"I suppose you've heard my story of how I got here… to camp I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, you… ran away?"

"Yeah," she said. "I did."

"Why?"

"My family and I… we didn't understand each other," she said. "My father resented me since the day I came to earth, Percy. He never wanted a baby. When I was born, he asked my mother to take me back and raise me on her own, because he was too busy with work."

I didn't interrupt. I didn't dare. For one, she was emotional. And two, she had a sharp dagger in her hands.

"Later, he married Helen, my step-mom and she treated me like a freak. She never let me play with her sons, Bobby and Matthew, my little step-brothers. I never knew why she hated me so much. Probably jealous that my father had had an affair with my mother and I was the living proof of that. I felt truly miserable, my own family hated me… so I ran away."

I stayed silent. Partly because I wasn't sure if she was finished and also because I didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"Two summers ago, my dad wrote me a letter telling me that he loved me and asked me to please come home and live with him full time. He included this college ring." She tapped her finger against the ring attached to her necklace around her neck. "I took him up on his offer, but I only stayed with him for three months. My step-mom was terrible as always, making me feel like a constant outsider of the family. So I left again."

The room was quiet. Annabeth looked like she was completely drained of energy. There were so many questions I had for her, but… asking them now wouldn't be appropriate or fair.

Annabeth sighed once more for the countless time today. "Anyway," she said. "Was there a reason why you woke me this early?"

I couldn't help but smile. "That's what I thought," I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah, uh, Piper actually came around banging on the door like bombs were being dropped from the sky, claiming that it was a day off and she was wondering if you were going to join them at the lake."

Annabeth blinked several times. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I said. "Something Tennish?"

"Oh shit!" she cursed. "I'm supposed to meet them now." She got up walking up to her wardrobe. "Thanks for telling me, now you… better get going."

"Right!" I stood up grabbing my side tightly. "I guess I'll see you at the pavilion at lunch."

"Wait," she said making me stop. "You're not coming?"

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes. "To the lake, idiot."

"I didn't get invited."

"Well, I'm inviting you."

I paused for a moment.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, now go! Get changed in your swimming trunks or whatever!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I left Annabeth's cabin, which was separate from the twelve other cabins. I couldn't run without it hurting my side, so I walked along the path that led to my own cabin.

Today was possibly the changing of seasons. It was an autumn day. That meant no more hot summer days and that winter was coming. Each breath of the fresh air filled me with a sense of life that almost made me want to shout out loud, just to hear my voice echo amidst the colorful trees.

I got a few curious stares from the other campers that were up and walking about. Namely girls blushing and sending me winks. I really need to get a shirt. Oh, wait, I'm going swimming, I can't. Oh, well.

I reached my destination. My cabin was low, long and solid with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were rough grey stone with pieces of seashell and coral, making it look like the bottom of the ocean floor. Inside, there were six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone.

I walked in to find Tyson in his bunk bed fiddling with what looked like a watch.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

Tyson looked up at me startled and grinned like a kid. He quickly got up, spread his arms and crushed me in a hug lifting me off the ground. I groaned as my side began to burn like hell, again. What was it with everyone surprising me today?

"Percy!"

"Alright… you can put me down now… no seriously, put me down!"

Tyson, although begrudgingly, put me down allowing me to breathe again while clutching my side.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" I breathed. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't come back," he said. "I thought you were gone. Forever. Don't leave me again… please?"

I couldn't tell if he was making poppy eyes behind those shades of his, but I could certain imagine he was. He sounded so distraught and sad, I felt sorry for the guy.

"Alright." I nodded. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, happy?"

He grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to change for-"

"PERCY!" I heard Nico yell before he tackled me from behind to the hard ground. I groaned in pain, again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is not a good idea, man," Nico said. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because there are a lot of hot girls?" I reminded him.

"Oh… right." He didn't sound too enthusiastic. "Are… uh, are there gonna be any guys?"

"What, I'm not considered one?" I asked. Tyson looked over at me. "I mean, _we're_ not considered one to you?"

"Well, yeah, but are there any others?"

It seemed a reasonable question, but the way he said it… I don't know. It sounded like he meant something else.

"I have absolutely no idea," I said. "I don't even know who's going other than Piper, Annabeth and the 'girls'."

"Oh, yeah, Annabeth's going," he said. "That's why _you're_ going, right? And what do you mean by, the 'girls'?"

I ignored his previous comment about Annabeth, doing my best not to think about that. "The 'girls', as in the ones that came with us yesterday… in the van… from school."

"Oh! Those! Right…"

"They're not nice?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

I gave him a confused look, but didn't pursue the pointless subject as we walked out of the forest and into the sand.

There were a lot more people than I'd previously thought. All of them were in there swimming gear. I recognized Piper in her pink bikini putting sun cream on Jason's back who wore purple flower dotted trunks.

Leo was busy pumping a volley ball with what looked like an air pump of his own design which was having difficulty working, ironically. He wore plain red swim trunks.

I also noticed Thalia next to Piper and Jason in a black one piece halter top swimsuit that displayed her body impeccably as she spoke to Juniper who wore a dark green two piece halter top bikini.

Bianca sat in the sand busy making a sand castle. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a black bikini.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them as the three of us came to a stop in front of them.

"Nice abs!" Piper called before getting a look from Jason making her blush. I wasn't sure who that compliment was sent too. It couldn't have been Nico's non-existent one's, but it could've been Tyson's which were as defined as mine thanks to extensive training.

Bianca abandoned her sand castle project and came up to us, stopping in front of her little brother. "Hey, bro, nice tan!"

Of course her remark was to tease, because Nico was as white as snow. Ok, maybe not that white, but pretty close. And it gave out even more when he stood between me and Tyson. Tyson having a semi-tan while I had a full on tan.

Nico glared at his sister. "Hey, sis, what are you doing here?"

"I got invited dummy!" she said ruffling Nico's hair. She turned to me. "Hey, Percy! Nice to see you've recovered."

"Thanks," I said checking my bandaged side.

She turned to my half-bro. "Hey Tyson, how are you?"

Tyson smiled. Wait… was he blushing?

"I'm good," he said. "And you?"

"I'm good as well, thank you." She turned to Nico. "You see? At least your friend has good manners."

"Whatever," Nico said. "You're the only one in the family who has. And then you correct me every time I make a mistake according to your proper etiquettes."

Bianca crossed her arms. "Name one time I did."

"Remember that time where I drank the soup from the bowl?"

Her eyes widened at him. "You liar!"

"Liar?" his voice cracked and he ended up turning red.

Bianca stood there in silence before she burst out laughing. I noticed everyone else had turned their attention on us as Nico lifted his head to the sky and screamed, "I HATE PUBERTY!" at the last word, his voice cracked again. Bianca laughed even louder and Nico pushed her. Hard. She crashed into her castle, destroying it in the process as well as messing up her hair in wet sand. Nico then took off running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASS!" she screamed as she ran after her fleeing bro into the forest.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Nico shouted from somewhere in the forest.

"GROW A PAIR AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Bianca's voice came back from a different section of the forest.

Soon their shouts disappeared in the distance and everyone returned to what they were doing.

"So," I said. "What are we doing?"

At that exact moment, Annabeth decided to show up. She walked up to us and I swear she was walking in slow motion. In the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone turned to look at her.

I had to admit, she was hot! I always knew Annabeth was good looking and had one of those bodies that would make any girl jealous, but seeing her now made me just realize how beautiful she really was.

She wore a grey tank top and side-tie blue bikini bottoms that showed her long and muscular tanned legs as she walked through the sand. Her long curly blonde hair was hanging down like a princess. As usual she didn't wear any make-up, but she really didn't need it.

I snapped back to reality when I felt something wet dribbling down my chin. With a start I realized my mouth was hanging open and I was drooling. I quickly wiped it away glancing around if anyone had noticed. I wasn't too sure why I felt embarrassed. I usually didn't care what people thought about me. I must be losing my mind.

While I would wait for Leo to finish pumping the damn volley ball, I thought of making a sand castle. I glanced around for a good spot when I noticed Tyson had the same idea. I joined him on the sand as he began making his castle.

Using my hands to shape the first tower, it was pretty difficult, but after a few minutes, I managed to do it. I began on the second which took less time now that I had the hang of it.

I glanced back on how far Tyson was with his sandcastle. I did a double take at his work. His sandcastle was pretty darn impressive, with multiple towers that looked really realistic, almost lifelike, with very precise details. My bro really had a talent. Uh, I mean half-bro. That's it I'm losing it.

I looked back at my sandcastle which paled against Tyson's. Heck, mine couldn't even be called a sandcastle. I was about to give up, when a girl's feet came to a stop in front of me.

"You look like you need help."

I looked up to Annabeth's smirking face. "What gave it away? My miserable face or the sand bucket shaped dune in front of me?"

"I'd say both," she said. "But worry not, for I have come to your aid."

She bent down to my level. I smiled at her. "Knock yourself out, Wise Girl," I said. "But I doubt you can beat Tyson."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're sure about that?"

I wasn't sure. She was making me doubt. She gave away this feeling that she could actually beat Tyson, but I wasn't sure how that was possible. Tyson's was… life-like. How can someone beat that?

In just a few minutes, she managed to turn my sad excuse of a castle into a master piece even better than Tyson's.

"Wow," I said looking at her work wide eyed. "Just…wow."

She smiled proudly and I couldn't help but stare at it. The way her lips lifted upward. The way her dimples crinkled. The way her teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow her happiness gave. Her smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am sunburned.

Wow, smiles really do have power. They can reach places the sun can't and warm the very soul. Yeah, I really must be losing my mind. When did I become so poetic? It's like she's awakened something in me that's been buried a very long time ago and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Fire!" Nico yelled breaking me out of my stance. I looked up to Nico sprinting towards us followed by his sister, both of them carrying frightened expressions.

"What?" Leo asked from where he was still pumping his ball. "No, that's not true! I was here the whole time! Ask everyone else!"

"No, you idiot!" Nico pointed behind him. I followed where he was pointing at. Dark and heavy smoke was rising in the direction of the camp. My jaw dropped. No… that's… no. "The camp is on fire!"


End file.
